Fire and Ice
by Flaperlump
Summary: How much pain can someone feel when everything they've believed just... vanished? What if your only true chance at true happiness and salvation, your one true love was in front of you the entire time? What if you never found out until it was too late? You never know what you have until it's gone, and once it's gone it's never coming back. Or at least, that's what Bella thought.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

**ℱ****iяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ**

BELLA POV

I felt my entire body slowly tense up as I was lead down these familiar stone walls by Demetri and Felix. I held onto Edward's hand like a lifeline as we walked, heavily inhaling and exhaling. Even a blind man can see that I didn't feel good about this, and no matter how much I tried I just could not get rid of this terrible feeling I have.

It all started a few weeks ago when the controversy between my secondary family, myself and Victoria began to steepen. We learned of her advancements and plans to end me, believing that it was my fault James died, by killing me. She wanted revenge for something that was never my fault to begin with. They decided that I should be as far away as possible from the danger Victoria has in store while still being protected by someone capable, and as a result they sent me once again to Volterra. A city filled with human drinking vampires, many of which I bet would rather have me dead than changed. As if this was a logical solution, there must be other covens that are willing to take me!

We suddenly stopped behind the familiar large wooden doors that two other guards pulled open. I felt my heart race as both Felix and Demetri lead us into the throne room with at least a dozen red eyes starring daggers at me. I slowly formed a death grip on Edward's hand as he turned his head slightly and whispered, "Calm down Bella, everything will be alright." Shakily, I nodded and he smiled pressing a light kiss on my forehead. I looked up to see Aro, Marcus and Caius sitting on their thrones. Marcus was apathetically starring at what I guess may be dust particles in the air while Aro looked at us with an intrigued look. Caius on the other hand sat on his throne glaring at both of us, which shook me to the core. The way his milky red eyes would look at someone was as if he was looking right into them, judging their very existence and importance. And I can assure you, I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually doing that.

"Edward, Bella what a_ lovely _surprise!" Aro spoke in his feather-like voice as he walked over to us, "And what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

I felt Edward stiffen, "I have come to ask a favor from you," he spoke in a hard tone as he put out his hand for Aro to take. His milky red eyes beamed brilliantly as he clasped Edward's hands in between his own. Minutes passed until finally his hands finally released themselves from Edward's as his eyes traveled to me then back.

"I am honored you would trust us with your _dear_ Isabella, of course we would take her in while you settle your disputes." He spoke sporting his insane smile. There was an unexpected hiss coming from behind Aro, who acted as if he heard nothing, as Caius rose from his throne in fury.

"Should we not discuss this before making any rash decisions Aro?" He hissed slowly making his way to Aro as Edward instinctively backed away pushing me behind him. I starred wide-eyed in fear as Aro rolled his eyes,

"What is there to discuss? All this is is an innocent plea for help to harbor Isabella Marie Swan until a certain dispute is settled. Also I must ask do you require any assistance at all?" He suddenly asked Edward who shook his head curtly.

"We're more than capable of handling this on our own." He stated bluntly.

"Clearly," Aro muttered more to himself as a wave of snickers filled the room. I felt my cheeks flush red as Caius pointed his hand in my direction.

"They haven't even changed her yet!" He raised his voice angrily.

"Caius we all agreed to give the Cullens time before changing her, surly you do recall." Aro pointed out.

Scoffing, Caius crossed his arms in irritation, "Is it truly that necessary to take this much time in getting someone turned brother? It could have been done the minute she set foot in Volterra."

"What about _family_ Caius?" Aro pointed out crossing his own arms. One thing led to another and they were both arguing like little kids. From behind I saw the other king, Marcus, lean over to Jane and whisper something in her ear before she nodded vigorously and graced her way to us.

"With your permission we would like to know if you are ready to receive your chambers?" Jane asked in her youthful voice that was laced with a thousand years of malice. Edward nodded bluntly before turning to me and pausing on his way to giving me a kiss and instead hugged me briskly,

"Don't worry this will be over before you know it." He whispered before abruptly leaving in what seeming to be a hurry. Flabbergasted by his actions, I stare wide-eyed at his trail before I heard someone snap their fingers in front of me. I snapped back into reality only to see Jane looking impatiently at me with two ancient vampires in a heating argument behind her.

"Are you ready?" She asks impatiently and I nod doing my best attempt not to speak at all. "Very well then, I shall lead you to the East Wing where you shall be staying at." With that she turned on her heel and began walking out of the room at a semi-human pace with me hot on her trail. There were dozens of twists and turns that lead into halls and corridors decorated in paintings illuminated by candle-lit chandeliers made of gold and crystal. We continued until I felt as if we have walked ten miles and then Jane suddenly stopped in front if what I suppose was the East Wing for a moment before striding over to an elegant wooden door waiting for me.

"This is the wing you will be staying at, this is the door to your room. There aren't many others staying here and everyone who is has expert self-control. Regardless try not to linger anywhere outside of the wing for not everyone has been notified of your stay. All your human needs are and will be looked into. Please try not to break anything and if the moment shows itself that you require anything please don't hesitate to ask for you are a guest." Jane spoke in monotone and then pulled open the heavy wooden door with ease and just stood there. I gave her a questioning look and she grunted in irritation, "This is when you walk inside your room _Bella_." She must have hissed out my name because I felt shivers rolling up and down my spine. Not finding any point in arguing I complied and walked into my room which follow by the sound of an irrationally angry Jane slamming the door shut.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply, _don't worry Bella everything will play out_. _Edward will come back and you can return to your not-so-normal life in your not-so-normal town with your not-so-normal family. Everything will be perfect, just be patient_. Slowly, I open my eyes again as they roam the room inspecting it. To say I was amazed is an understatement. The walls, surprisingly, where a deep shade of emerald green with a golden crown molding. The chandelier that hung in the center of the room was golden as well and had emeralds and yellow sapphires accenting it. Of course that too was candle-lit. The flooring was a rich type of mahogany with a large rug in the center that had an intricate design. The bed that stood to the side of the room was obviously king sized and had a gorgeous translucent green canopy that hung from the ceiling. The bed itself was a four poster and had green silk sheets with green pillows and golden throw pillows. There were three large bookcases to the side that held books from nearly every language including English. The beautiful paintings made up for the lack of windows that I was so used to having in nearly every room.

Slowly I make my way over to the vanity and marvel at all the perfumes and make-up supplies that rest upon it. Maybe Jane brought me to someone else's room by mistake? I decide against touching the perfumes or makeup, or really anything else in this room. I couldn't risk angering some ancient vampire, being in this castle already makes me feel uncomfortable enough. Instead, I decide to explore the East Wing. Jane never said I couldn't wander in this wing just not to venture anywhere else.

I walk slowly through the halls making sure not to make much noise as I do. Everywhere I went I was graced with marvelous landscapes and portraits that I have never once seen before. Each one was unique, different with its own qualities and stories that I have never seen before. The paintings had vibrant color and vision beyond compare, if only I was able to bring people in to see them. Shaking the thought away I continue to wander. Perhaps I may be able to find some place to spend my time, after all this wing seemed to go on forever!

Suddenly I began to hear the soft, musical sound of a piano being played that grew as I continued to walk. Curious, I ventured toward the sound that seemed to get more complex and yet somehow retain an impossible sense of grace that I felt completely swooned. Within minutes I was able to find the source of this enchanting sound, a door that was left slightly ajar with light seeping through the space in between. Taking in a deep breath I gently place my hand on the handle and ever-so-softly open the door only enough to peer my head inside.

To my upmost surprise, I saw Caius with his back facing the door sitting on the piano bench with his fingers roaming to and fro on the keys. I didn't recognize the song he was playing at all but I knew that it meant something to him because he hasn't noticed my presence at all.

I moved my eyes away from Caius and was surprised to see someone else with long wavy white hair standing at a slight distance from Caius with her hand on his shoulder and her back facing me. She was able to sense my presence and turn her head slightly so we were able to meet eye-to-eye. Her features where shockingly similar to Caius' but with more of a feminine feel to it. She had a perfect shiloete figure that made her look angelic, peaceful and serene. She smiled warmly then mouthed 'Go'.

I left without further hesitation.

**.:.**

Marcus POV

I stared as both Aro and Caius prolonged their arguments that have become an ever so casual occurrence here in Volterra. I suppose immortality does in fact drive you insane because they didn't always argue like children over the most mundane and unimportant of topics. Of course I know from personal experience that we are all a little insane, but to me when everything in your life has become nothing more than routine for over a thousand years you may begin to lose it. And it's a shame, so many immortals would put their life to forfeit because of boredom, which is itself a pity. It is clear to me now that the biggest threat that a vampire would face in order to keep their eternity other than exposure is the boredom that seems to take over on all of us without a mate.

My eyes roamed the room, studying the blank faces of our loyal guards and finally landing on my two brothers. _This is ridiculous._ I thought to myself as Aro was somehow able to jump from their previous topic into an unreasonably loud debate on whether sending guards to Forks would be wise. _For the sake of the gods isn't this why we have a study? _I spared a glance at my watch and sighed in relief once I found out that it was almost time for an execution. I gave Felix a look and he immediately nodded making his way to my brothers.

"Master Aro, Lord Caius?" Felix slightly raised his voice in order to gain their attention. Both Aro and Caius' heads snapped in Felix's direction as they eyed him impatiently.

"Well spit it out Felix I'm not going to waste my eternity waiting on you!" Caius seethed as Aro turned his head to our white haired brother.

"Caius don't tell him to spit it out that is disgusting! I'd prefer him to just speak and get it over with rather than spitting." Aro began a new argument as both of them turn at their heels. I let out an irritated groan as Caius soon began.

"It's a saying Aro! Out of all the people here I would surly expect-"

"ENOUGH!" My voice boomed literally pulling everyone's startled attention to me. Aro and Caius gave me a questioning look,

"See little brother? You are so annoying even Marcus has to speak up." Aro teased as Caius' eyes flared whist he slapped Aro hard on the face. It was rare that any type of physical fighting may cause any vampire to feel pain unless you somehow get amputated, even less just a slap, but Caius somehow manages to make you feel pain. Aro instinctively put his hand on his cheek and rubbed it eyeing Caius as he smirked viciously.

I cleared my throat gaining their attention once more, "Brothers you may continue your arguments later but have we forgotten what day it is? Or more specifically, what time it is?" I asked and immediately Caius' eyes lit up brilliantly while Aro still have me a questioning look. Not sparing him one second, Caius nodded vigorously.

"Of course_ we _haven't forgotten about the executions today brother, how can anyone forget?" Caius spoke quickly in order to retain his very high sense of pride. Aro soon followed along,

"How very true! Felix, Demetri bring in the corrupt!" Aro ordered as they both flashed out of the room. Both Aro and Caius then walked up the steps and onto their thrones each with their own trademark looks; Aro and his unsettling smile and Caius with his nerve wrecking scowl. I on the other hand just starred duly at the door waiting for this to be over with.

Slowly there was a scream that became audible followed by a man's struggling which we all quickly recognized as our little criminal. Two of the lower rank guards walked over to the door and pulled them open to reveal Felix and Demetri literally hauling the thrashing newborn by the arms until they came into the center of the room and forced him the his knees.

"Ah look who has decided to join us at this marvelous hour! I suppose now would be a splendid time to pass your judgment no?" Aro spoke with his soft feather-like voice. The newborn's crazed red eyes flared in anger,

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He hissed causing Aro to shake his head while Caius' lips graced a smirk.

"Oh I beg to differ, for starters you made no attempt what-so-ever to clean up after you fed, not to mention you fed in such large amounts that we had to send some guards to tie up loose ends. Furthermore you risked revealing the vampire species all while being a dangerous, uncontrollable newborn without any guidance or common sense. So not only have you already broken one of the most obvious laws but you are also a threat. And after a few days of discussing your actions we have come with your verdict, death. Caius would you like to do the honors?"

"Why would I ever not?" With his signature smirk, he glided over to the newborn who starred in horror. Caius then placed both his hands around the man's neck as he began to rant, "But you don't understand! You don't know how it feels like to be branded for life and hated for something you've never done! All I wanted to do was get revenge, please let me go!" He began to plead.

Big mistake. Caius' eyes soon darkened dangerously as memories began to flood back into his mind. Unexpectedly Jane silently walked into the room, smirking happily at the scene she just happened to come by. "_You don't know a thing about me_." He spoke in a haunting tone before ripping his head off and dropping it onto the ground as he starred into nothingness with a deadly glare.

After living with Caius for millennia I have learned that there are certain things that trigger his human memories just like every other vampire. Most of us cherish the moment, we yearn to learn more about what we did as a human. And then you have Caius, he absolutely loathed every facet of it. He didn't let anyone know about what happened, even if you ask Aro he will refuse to answer. But it became clear after a few years that he didn't have such a happy life, resulting in this sadistic, cruel and somewhat confused personality he has. There is only one other person that does know every detail, every second of his life and it is because she too has gone through what he has. His sister Athenodora. Even though she isn't as haunted as he is, she too does not want to be reminded of what occurred. And it is not my place to dig.

"Caius?" Aro asked calmly. He didn't reply, Caius was clearly deep in his own mind. "Caius?" Aro asked once more. Still no reply, "Cai-"

"WHAT?!" He growled turning to stare daggers at Aro who was clearly taken by surprise at his brother's response.

Aro opened his mouth to speak but somehow could not formulate a sentence after a few seconds then replied in a very calm and soothing tone, "You are dismissed." He spoke and immediately Caius flared out of the room in a blur.

I lazily turn my head and looked at Aro, "Perhaps it would be wise to resume our usual schedule once the tension has relieved itself?" I asked and Aro nodded as we both rose from our thrones in synchronization.

"Clean this up." Aro spoke flatly as we both walked away to our own business.

**Alright so that was the pilot chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know if I should continue this or not, but if I get positive feedback I promise I will.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm happy to see you all liked my last chapter, just an FYI the song in this chapter is 'Somewhere' by Within Temptation. It's a beautiful song that has inspired me so many times so if you would like to hear it here is the link:**

** watch?v=EEq4ipHJ6Mo**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

BELLA POV

I didn't care if there was a risk that I may have been staying in someone else's room, I was incredibly tired. And it made sense too, the antique clock beside my bed read 10:46, but that was it. So using basic logic I decided that it was only four minutes before 11 PM, which meant I would probably oversleep.

But then again, who would possibly care if I oversleept? Certainly not the Volturi considering I wasn't really here to do _anything _but eat, sleep and breathe.

Sighing, I look around the room for any sign of my luggage. I checked behind doors, inside drawers, behind curtains and underneath just about everything. This continued for about fifteen minutes without any success at all until ultimately I gave up and propped myself onto the luxurious mattress. _So much for having all of my human needs in check._ I thought as I pulled the covers up and wrapped myself comfortably in my blanket, trying my best to fall asleep. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't shake away how Edward acted in the throne room before he left. It was so _alien_, I mean he didn't even say goodbye. And when he was about to kiss me he stopped and decided to instead hug me as if I were a stranger. _A stranger! _

But he must have been too worried to notice, I mean it's not like he would just randomly stop loving me… right? I feel whole with him, like nothing can possibly hurt me. And I am defiantly _not _a stranger to him, there must be a logical reason to his actions.

"You seem to be in deep thought hm?" A new voice suddenly spoke from the corner of the room and I felt fear slowly build up within me. It wasn't a kind tone, no this voice sounded as if it was never to be trusted. Like a siren's call - beautifully dangerous. Slowly I lifted my head to look up and saw a beautiful woman with long wavy raven colored hair. She was tall and gracefully thin with the figure that seemed to just scream for attention. But what really caught me off guard was her eyes, they were sharp, almost snake-like. The smirk she wore only made her seem even more menacing. "Oh come now," she spoke with her arms crossed as she slowly made her way to me, "we haven't even met and yet you look at me in fear. What have I done to earn such treatment?" She spoke in a slightly mocking tone.

I blinked rapidly, "N…Nothing." I barely spoke.

She rolled her eyes as if this was a casual occurrence and studied me with her calculating eyes, "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked suddenly wanting to know what I was thinking. I stayed quiet, starring at her with wide eyes before she spoke once more in her same mocking tone, "Don't be shy, no one can hear us." I didn't know what to say, everything about this woman screamed at me to run away. I began to shrink back onto the bed doing my best to get away from her, but she seemed to have seen ahead of me and placed a hard hand on my wrist squeezing it just enough to make me yelp. She somehow got a thrill out of this and _purred _before narrowing her eyes back to me and tilting her head slightly, "Well?"

"P…Please-" "Ah ah ah," she spoke as her grip began to tighten even more creating bruises on my wrist, "Why are you so afraid my dear? All I asked was a simple question." She smirked seeing the pain being radiated from my wrist before her own eyes widened in shock as she let go of my wrist and her head whipped towards the door. Just as she did that, there was a knock on the door and she quickly walked over to open the door which revealed Demetri holding my duffle bag.

He inclined his head, "Good evening Mistress Sulpicia." He spoke in a slightly curt fashion as he made way for his mistress.

"Demetri." She spoke before walking away sparing a smirk in my direction as she left. Demetri then walked in at normal speed and placed the duffle bag on the coffee table in the center of the room before nodding in recognition and walking away.

I must have been traumatized because I found myself starring at nothing for three minutes straight before a soft tear rolled down my cheek as I pulled the covers over myself and turn to my side, horrified. I cannot explain what just happened, or why for that matter. I softly closed my eyes, wishing for Edward to come sooner.

**.:.**

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I tired, no matter how much I willed myself to keep my eyes closed I just could not sleep. I can't explain why, perhaps it was what happened not to long ago with Sulpicia or maybe it's something else. All I knew is that sleep for me was just like those crystal oasis people see while in the desert. And while you think you are standing right at its foot it is never really there.

So I decided to unpack instead. I organized everything in the vast space that I had, all of which was empty, and even managed to brush my hair and put on one of my white night gowns. At least then when I actually can sleep I'll be comfortable.

My wrist still hurt, and I discovered that it had been bruised badly. I avoided using that arm as much as possible, and I was lucky that she bruised my left wrist and not my right. I did my best to adjust in the amount of time I was awake to not use my left arm but even though I was still able to use my arm I was more used to it wasn't the same. Things were just more complicated and prolonged basically.

As I was about to walk over to the bookshelf, I was stopped dead in my tracks once an agelic voice began to flow through the air.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence, can't you hear my screams?_

_Do no stop hoping, need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure, you're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

I was curious, I wanted to know where the voice had risen from. Promising myself not to do anything stupid I slowly walk out the door and follow this enchanting voice.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Hold on like you're in Heavan, so no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

I walked up onto the end of the hall and found a double glass door that I have never seen before which led to a courtyard garden. The door was left slightly ajar which I used to get a better view of whoever was inside. To my sincerest surprise, I found the same woman who stood next to Caius sitting alone inside a gazebo looking up at the sky.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes, I need to know_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

She suddenly stopped and looke down at the ground as if she was in deep concentration. She looked so peaceful and serene, and her voice made her seem like an actual goddess. It was aperantly to me that she was obviously being watched from various rooms in the castle through windows, I could see their shadows from the curtains, and yet it was as if she was completely oblivious. The more she sat there starring at the ground the more her eyes glazed over, begging to shed just a single tear.

At that moment my heart clenched, it killed me to see her like this. All I wanted to do right now was go up to her and hug her tightly and make her feel better. I didn't know what was coming over her but it was obvious that she couldn't do much about it. And the longer she stated there the more curious I got.

Making the desision to bail on my promise not to do anything stupid, I slowly slip past the door greatful that she continued to stare at the ground. Quietly I walk along the stone path being sure not to make any more noise than nessesary until I was at the foot of the gazebo she was in. _What are you going to do now, throw a rock at her? _I mentally hissed at that thought and decided instead to just approach her calmly.

"Hello?" I spoke trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. Her head seemed to pop out if a trance as her eyes finally glazed over just enough to have black tears roll over her cheek. Vampire tears.

To say I was confused was an understatment. I've never seen or heard of a vampire crying, and yet here I have proof that they do actually cry. But the fact that she cried after starring at the ground for over five minutes amazes me, what could have possibly went through her mind that could cause her to react like this? I had to know.

"Are you alright?" I asked as her clouded eyes trailed their way to me. Slowly, she sat up straight as wiped her eyes before flashing me a soft smile.

"I'm perfectly fine." She lied perfectly, her voice equally soft voice before patting the spot beside her on the stone bench, "Come, sit with me. I've heard a lot about you."

I complied, not finding anything wrong with warming up to her and decided to start some sort of conversation, "Your voice is lovely," I began but was soon cut off by her,

"Oh please, my voice is just as good as the next person." Her smile broadened, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Athenodora and I am Caius' sister. I usually almost always come out here to the courtyard at night if it is empty, this place is always perfect to just be alone or recollect in peace. I already know your name, Bella, and frankly I was hoping to meet you later on tomorow when you were wide awake but it seems the Fates have decided differently. Do tell me, how is your stay so far?"

I blinked a few times, not knowing what exactly to say. Should I include Sulpicia? _No of course not, what if she finds out? She just screams trouble! _With those thoughts I quickly hide my wrist, "It's been alright, I haven't really found much to do though. I went exploring through the wing and I finished unpacking, but that was frankly about it."

She nodded, "Yes exploring this castle used to be one of my favorite past times as a newborn, you know to keep me from attacking." She chuckled slightly before continuing, "But anyway, I simply must hear it from someone more central, why did Edward bring you here in the first place? Surely there must be a reason, a good one for that yes?" She asked and suddenly I felt my eyes widen, not knowing what exactly to respond. Something inside me told me to trust her, while the other half was still skeptical.

"T…There's been an issue going on where I live at and just to summarize it the main cause of the issue is to get rid of me, so they sent me here to deal with the problem." I tired to be blunt but inmediay her curiosity sparked as she looked at me eagerly.

"Do go on."

**.:.**

CAIUS POV

"Your sister, she is quite modest." Aro spoke as he moved one of his chess peices across the table. He and Marcus were once again playing chess just like every evening we do spend together in one if the libraries.

I scoffed, "We've been living with you for over a thousand years and just now you realize?" I spoke looking out the window into the courtyard, my back facing them. My eyes closely studying the mortal as she spoke with Athenodora. Something about that human girl made me want to watch her, to know more about her fears and greatest desires. To know what makes her happy and what makes her angry.

_To have her in your arms… _

My eyes widened in surprise at that thought, no of course not! She is a mortal, a pathetic, scrawny mortal who I absolutely do not wish to associate with in that way.

"True as it may be, Bella does not speak a lie. Athenodora's voice is enchanting." Marcus continued the conversation, his voice airy.

"Can we please not talk about her?" I spoke in a semi-hiss, not wanting to hear more of the mortal. It was bad enough having her run through my mind as if she owned it.

"About who?" Aro asked casually before saying, "Checkmate." His voice triumphant even though it wasn't much of a surprise that he won, everyone who has lived a day within these walls would know that he is undefeated.

"The _human_." I spoke in a hiss, my eyes furrowing into slits just at the thought of her. I did not understand why she was even on my mind, she is so insignificant and puny. The Cullens are putting all of this unneeded effort into saving a life that I know for sure is a forfeit.

"And yet there you stand, looking straight at her." Aro pointed out and immediately I turned on my heel only to see a smug smirk apear on his face, "Hostile now are we?" He taunted and I growled deeply.

"I was _not _looking at her!" I seethed starring daggers at him. _How dare he accuse me of doing something so ridiculous? _I saw Marcus give me a critical look for a few seconds before his eyes widened as he passed his hand to Aro, only making his smirk grow. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked arching an eyebrow, my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing at all my dear brother, but unfortunately we cannot stray away from Bella just yet. You see for it is only logical to ensure that everyone here dosn't want to kill Bella, we have to make sure they warm up to her." Aro spoke tapping his fingers together as he did so casually.

"So?" I retorted.

"_So_," Aro began in a matter-o-fact tone, "That means starting tomorow you will be _required_ to visit her every day for at least three hours. You are not to ignore her, you are to converse with her and keep her happy." After a short pause he smirked and finished, "Afterall, it seems your sister is doing a better job at it than you are." He teased.

My anger soon began to rise as my nostrils flared and I inductively punched the nearest wall beside me creating a hole with large cracks. Aro's rolled his eyes before standing and brushing off imaginary dust from his suit, "You're paying for that." He cooed leaving the room with a smug smirk upon his face. I let out an exasperated hiss as I flug myself onto an arm chair not exactly worried about the costs for the wall. I knew what was expected from me, I knew that I must fufil said task. Even though Aro, Marcus and all share the roll as kings of the vampire world Aro has always been one step above us. He requires me to _bond _with the mortal, and I will. But he never said we had to be anything more than mere acquaintances.

I lifted my head to see Marcus who sighed and shook his head, "Please do not be hostile towards this Caius, she never did anything to hurt you. She is merely a human, and so were we over a thousand years ago."

"I'm not being hostile." I retorted in a defensive tone. How dare he say I was being hostile? It was a mere act of frustration, nothing compared to being hostile!

"You punched a hole into the wall Caius, this is too much of a casual occurrence." Marcus began looking directly at me with a serious face, "Perhaps there is a silver lining here, perhaps this time with Bella can keep you from aggression. I see potential in your relationship with her, and its fate lies in both of your hands. Try to make the best of it." With that he rose and walked away.

**Chapter 2 is finally up and the next chapter is already on its way! I'm happy to see that people are interested in this story and I can't wait to get this story rolling. **

**Why do you think Sulpicia acted the way she did? Leave your thoughts in the comment section below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, really I don't think I've ever written something under 2000 words but I promise is int let this chapter be meaningless!**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

BELLA POv

Athenodora turned out to be the kindest vampire I have met in Volterra. She is calm, loyal, modest and friendly. Which is ironic because she turned out to be not only Caius' sister, but his_ twin_. I suppose I should have guessed it, they both have stark white hair and slightly paler skin than everyone else. Not to mention their features are nearly exact except Caius' are more masculine and Athenodora's are more feminine. But regardless their personalities are almost completely opposite.

While I vaguely told her about why I was sent here, my stomach began to churn and she immediately stopped me and offered to take me to the kitchen and have something ready for me. I happily accepted the offer not entirely because I was hungry but because I wanted to spend more time with her and see what else is in the castle.

Right now we were still walking through the halls at a normal human pace. She didn't seem bothered at all by it, she just continued to smile like she always does. We just walked in peaceful silence and I was greatful for it. As we made a turn, we saw Demetri walking from the other side of the hall. "Good evening Demetri." Athenodora greeted him as we almost reached him.

Quickly his eyes lit up and he smiled, "Princess," enchanted he spoke as he swooned at the sight of her not even noticing me. Athenodora didn't seem to notice and just kept her eyes forward the entire time and I simply shook it off not really wanting to worry about it that much. They've probably lived with eachother for centuries so this can't be such an odd occurance right?

We continued to walk in silence which really didn't bother me at all, in fact I was thankful we were comfortably silent instead of making awkward small talk. Finally we reached the kitchen which had a small breakfast nook to the corner. I wasn't just amazed by the fact that the Volturi had a kitchen with almost all the appliances you can imagine, but that they already have most of the basic human necessities in check even though their human staff totals to one.

"Sit down and I'll fix you up a nice salad." She spoke in her soft tone before blurred into the depths of the kitchen carefully handling the produce and slicing away. Not finding any point in telling her I was capable of taking care of myself I sat down and watched her glide to and fro across the kitchen until finally she had completed the task of making a fruit salad and strawberry smoothie in only about five minutes. I was stunned that it only took her so long to do it but that feeling was soon over thrown by the thought of having to tell her it tasted perfect when in reality it was anything but perfect.

Quickly shaking the thought away I notice the bowl and cup where already in front of me and I slowly take a sip of the smoothie first. My eyes widen in surprise as I tasted it and immediately I regret having worried at all, this was perfection!

Athenodora smiled, "I'm happy to see you like the fruit drink, I'll be honest with you when you came yesterday you caused quite a stir with all of us." She paused for a moment watching me curiously as I nodded and ate a few grapes, "Anyway, I already know about you but you have only met me. Ask me what you wish, I shall answer what I can."

I swallowed hard, not expecting that response. How in the world could she be related to Caius? He was so sadistic and cruel and she is so easy-going and kind! There are only a handful of people I can remember that have ever acted so friendly to me upon meeting and I would have never thought someone from the Volturi would be one of them._ And yet there sits the Princess of the vampire world fitting your description._ I tilt my eyes up and looked at her as she smiled back at me awaiting my question. I guess I'll just ask something small. "Do you have any friends?" I asked.

Her eyebrow arched at my question before shaking her head, "Not really, being part if the main Volturi coven makes most people who are not bow in blind fear." She explained nonchalantly.

"But don't you have anyone?" The sentence flew out of my mouth without me actually noticing until it was done and immediately I shunned myself for saying it. I looked at her once more and saw that her face softened as she began to recall something. _Good job Bells._ "I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that-"

"I have Caius." She spoke in a soft tone as if not hearing my apology, "we've been through _everything_ together from the minute we drew our first breath to our last. He protects me in every way possible, even if it seems that he is heartless I can assure you that he does. I'll be honest with you I've never actually had the audacity to trust people so easily. In fact most of the time when I find myself in social situations I find myself screaming inside, afraid and lost. Odd as it may be however, I never felt this way while communicating with you. You resemble me of someone I haven't quite been able to remember clearly." Her eyes then widened as she cupped her mouth, "I'm sorry for rambling! I just got caught up in my own thoughts."

I accepted her apology and she sighed in relief quickly changing her appearance back to her customary smile. Once I finished she took the plates and put them in the washer then led me to my room before excusing herself. Immediately I felt a wave of tiredness hit me and I went to bed and just as quickly fell asleep without a second thought.

_Three children about the age of seven stood by the end of an elegant dining room. The candle-lit chandelier hung in the center while the moon's brilliant glow flooded through the windows. One of the children wore an elegant suit with his hair combed perfectly to the side, a hidden smirk portrayed upon his face as he saw the other two children hastily snack on a small piece of bread. The two children were twins, one male and female and both had shockingly pale hair with eyes that had a slight pink hue to them. Their clothes were tattered, those of a slave._

_Suddenly the wealthier child reached his hand over to a glass that the children have cleaned and slammed it to the ground, startling the other two in the room. Next he began screaming for help. Instinctively the male twin knew what the wealthy child's plan was and took his sister's bread leaving her shocked. A guard soon marched into the room and spotted the male twin with the bread and made his way grabbing his wrist in an animalistic fashion causing the bread to fall._

_"How dare you steal the master's food and harm his son?" He spat causing both if them to stare in horror, the female in fear for his brother and the male for what was to come. His grip tightened as the boy winced, a tear rolling down his cheek, "ANSWER ME!" He screamed roughly._

_"They were just scraps sir! We- I mean I was offered it!" He pleaded innocent as the guard turned his head to the master's son who shook his head furiously._

_"I came in here and told him not to steal the bread and he broke the glass in rebeliance!" He lied perfectly pointing to the shards of glass. The guard fumed as he pushed the young twin savagely by the wrist into the shards causing him to scream in pain as the glass to dug into him in the process. The guard then pulled him up by the arm,_

_"Looks like I need to teach you what happens when stupid slaves decide to steal." The guard spoke smirking before dragging the twin away, leaving the other sibling tearful on her own._

_"I thought we were friends!" She sobbed into her hands as the other boy rose triumphantly, pleased with the outcome of his actions. He scoffed,_

_"Friends? Friends with the two of you? Why would anyone want to waste their time with such filth? You're lucky your precious brother decided to take the blame, I suppose that's all your kind is useful for, taking the blame. Now get out of my sight."_

_Without any hesitation the girl ran from the aristocrat's home and fell against a stone pillar as she cried into her hands,_

My eyes burst open as I noticed I had been breathing quickly. I blinked various times recalling the terrible dream I had, trying my best to make sense out of it. And that was when Athenodora's words rang within my head, 'He protects me in every way possible'. It was then, as chills swept through me, that I realized who this dream was about.

It was then when I heard a knock at my door I saw that sunlight was seeping from under the door. Groggily I whipped my forehead and said, "Come in," in a very soft tone. The door croaked open and that was when I realized who was coming into my room.

_Caius._

**Again, super sorry about the shortness of this chapter! What do you think, is the story going a bit too fast or slow?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really glad people like the relationship between Athenodora and Bella, I really hate it when authors decide to kill her off when it's a Caius+Bella relationship (mostly because she is my favorite character). **

**On another note, I finished plotting out the entire story, and I reached a roadblock in the process. So as a solution I made a slight tweak to the last chapter, nothing significant at the moment though. Here is the passage, **

_Right now we were still walking through the halls at a normal human pace. She didn't seem bothered at all by it, she just continued to smile like she always does. We just walked in peaceful silence and I was grateful for it. As we made a turn, we saw walking Demetri from the other side of the hall. "Good evening, Demetri." Athenodora greeted him as we almost reached him._

**As you can see, I changed Felix to Demetri. Can you guess why?**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

CAIUS POV

"Don't feel so mad brother, she is a very nice girl. Aro has his reasons, just comply and see what unfolds." Athenodora spoke sitting on an arm chair, her legs folded. I stood in front of my mirror and straightened my tie, rolling my eyes at her response.

"You know how I feel about this sister, about anything concerning the human. She is like an infection, I cannot get her out of my thoughts." I spoke bluntly.

From behind she rose and eyebrow, "Then isn't this arrangement a good thing rather than bad?" She asked in her customary soft tone.

I shook my head, "You don't understand, I don't _want _to have anything more than what I already am forced to have to do with her. I don't _want _her randomly popping into my thoughts. And I certainly do _not _want a relationship with her, she'd probably just continue fearing me anyway." I spoke not raising my voice or having much of a trace of anger. If it was anyone else who asked that then sure, I probably would respond sarcastically or even angry but I can't bring myself to do that with Athenodora. I love her and I will protect her for she is my sister. And I _have _been protecting her for as long as I can remember, even if it meant endless torture. I would willingly take whatever punishment, threat, _anything _that would put her welfare at risk as my own.

She nodded as she walked to my side as I adjusted my golden cufflinks. She smiled, "If that's the case, they why are you dressing so nicely to an event you want nothing to do with in the first place?" She questioned. I stopped and stared at the mirror as a triumphant look graced her features. She had a point, why would I spend so much time on appearance just to spend time with some human? There is no need for it, I could just show up in normal attire and get it over with. And yet here I am, wearing formal attire as if I were on a date! _Or perhaps you just want to impress her? _What? Nonsense!

"I think you might be having mixed feelings about this brother." She mused. Do I have mixed feelings? No of course I don't, why would I have mixed feelings? My intentions are simple, just spend some time with the human because I was ordered to. I don't feel anything for her, infact I don't _want _to feel anything for her. She is insignificant, weak and of no use to me. _Don't forget utterly breathtaking and beautiful. _ No, she is absolutely _not _breathtaking nor beautiful. There is no possible way, all humans are revolting. _All except for Isabella Marie Swan. _

Atthenodors sighed, "Stop arguing with yourself brother it won't get you anywhere." She stated bluntly.

"Who said I was arguing with myself?" I responded a little bit too quickly earning myself an eye roll.

"I have lived with you all my life, if anything I think I can at least notice it when you are arguing with yourself." She paused before continuing, "I don't see why you are reacting this way. I understand that you don't want to be with her much less have her in your thoughts, but usually in situations similar to this you would get it over with and that would be about it. You wouldn't have these unwanted thoughts. Perhaps being kind or at least unintimidating will clear these thoughts?" She proposed.

This time I sighed, perhaps my sister had a point. Then again, I'm not exactly the nicest person in existence. And to some I'm just naturally intimidating without even trying. Just the thought that a vampire without any gift could hold such power confounds them. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps just attempt at being the kindest you can be regardless of what she thinks?" She suggested before looking up at the wall clock, "It's early brother, she should be up by now. I shall be in the library if you need me." She said before hugging me farewell then went on her way. With a sigh I decide to put some effort into being somewhat kind… just enough to get Aro and Athenodora off my back for the time being.

**.:.**

I walked along the corridors making my way to Isabella's quarters making turns here and there. I didn't run into anyone, the hallways were isolated which pleased me greatly. An empty hallway meant that everyone was occupied, no one slacking.

Finally I arrived at her door and lifted my hand to knock when suddenly I began to hesitate. _What if she doesn't want to be bothered? _Doesn't want to be bothered? Nonsense, if anything she should be grateful I didn't knock her door down and drag her who knows where by her hair. _But why would you ever want to cause such beauty harm? _

I furiously shook my head I proceeded to knock on her door. From the other side I heard her sit up, "Come in," her voice was soft tone. Hissing silently under my breath, I cursed Aro for making me do this and opened the door. Walking in I noticed she did a double take once she realized it was me. _She looks beautiful surprised. _My eyes widened as I mentally slapped myself for that sudden thought.

Remembering my sister's words, I decided to at least _try_. "Are you hungry?" I asked trying to sound as genuine as possible. Still looking at me with her doe-like eyes she shook her head not saying a word. So much for being hospitable. Still standing in the middle of the room I let my eyes scan it, coming to a very obvious conclusion that this room was much too green. It's sickening.

Ignoring the thought for now I decide to start a conversation, anything to get her to stop staring at me. Her eyes, they were far too distracting. _And far too precious. _"How did you sleep?" I asked and she now looked at me in confusion. I don't blame her, it's not like I do this for a hobby.

She seemed to hesitate before answering in a shaky voice, "It was… _different._" My eyebrow rose as I nodded slightly,

"How so?" I asked as she continued to stare at me completely speechless. I didn't receive any response from her, just her rapid blinking. Finally, after what seemed to be deep thought she finally responded, "The atmosphere is different." That was one of the sorriest lies I have ever heard! I asked her a question and I _will _get an answer! _Don't dig, you don't want to make her uncomfortable. _Why should I care if she was uncomfortable? She has no right to lie to me, no one does! _Be logical Caius, the sooner Aro is convinced you both are acquaintances he will no longer enforce you to visit her. _I hissed mentally, it was true. I can't afford to get on bad terms with her… not unless I want this to be over that is. I'll just have to act as if I didn't care she lied and switch the topic.

I nodded whilst sitting myself onto one of the chairs, "How has your stay been?" I asked in monotone.

She looked at me questioningly, shocked that I out of all people she met would be trying to make small talk with her. I gave her a look and almost immediately she shrunk back hiding her wrist. How am I supposed to succeed at this if she won't respond? _Perhaps you can try complimenting her? _"You are a very average person." I said as her eyebrows immediately furrowed.

"_Excuse me?_" She spoke defensively. I looked at her in confusion, did I do something wrong? By my standards that type of compliment is more than enough.

"It was a compliment." I spoke as she gave me one of the strangest, non-believing looks I have ever received.

"How is that a compliment?" She questioned once more. A better question would be how is it _not_. To be honest that was the nicest thing someone said to me from what I can remember as a human, and yet that statement was trained with remorse and falseness. If anything my tone of voice was anything _but _remorseful.

Ignoring the thought once more, I decide to carry on. I suppose she wasn't acid tomatoes to such a compliment. "I apologize, I meant no offense." She didn't look convinced, in fact my compliment seemed to have woken her up a bit.

"Why are you here?" She asked skeptically. What do I tell her now? That Aro ordered me to come to her room every day so that I wouldn't hate her and she won't fear me? Well I suppose I _can _say that, except there's the fact that I would get nowhere. Perhaps a little white lie couldn't hurt right? After All I have mastered the art throughout the years, she surely wouldn't notice.

"I wanted to check on you so I may apologize for my actions in the throne room." I stated, somehow I felt that I'd didn't actually lie. That a part of me actually wanted to check on her, to apologize.

Her gaze softened just as quickly as it hardened once more, she was still skeptical. "Why are you trying to be nice to me?"

"Do I have a reason not to?" I replied automatically surprising her even more. Regaining her questioning state of mind, she continued.

"Don't you hate me?" She asked, a bit softer and confused rather than irritated and skeptical.

"You never gave me a reason to hate you, I'm just naturally and angry person. It doesn't mean I cannot try to be kind." I spoke once more automatically, the words pushing themselves in perfect order out of my mouth. Now it was my turn to be surprised, obviously I have had my mouth speak before I notice, but the words that came out were never of well nature. And for some reason what I spoke felt true, and it surprised me even more because the words were directed to not only a _human_, but the very human who was in love with the Cullen boy.

I looked up at her and saw that she was staring at me in shock, never anticipating those words from me. It appears the feelings are mutual. "But you're such a cruel and sadistic person, how can you bear being this way?" She asked.

Her statement was true, I am cruel and sadistic. I'm known for it actually, Aro sometimes jokes about the thoughts other vampires and sometimes even humans have of me. How some say my 'aura' literally screams 'Bow down to me or I will make you suffer'. How quickly both true and false rumors roam about me causing more fear. I remember my first kill vividly, the sense of revenge and satisfaction running through me. The smirk I wore as I watch those below me suffer, the _pleasure _I get from their screams of mercy.

And yet, I still remember a time when I wasn't that way. In fact I was quite innocent, smiling even, ignorant to what was right in front of me. I thought that everyone was happy, that life was perfect. I had to learn the hard way that it was far from perfect. I had to suffer, and with each drop of blood, every tear and scream of agony I felt something within me snap. I began to get revenge on those who hurt me and my sister. However soon it wasn't a matter of revenge anymore, it was as if it had become instinctive. It wasn't until I was 12, when I poisoned someone that I realized what I have become. The sensation I felt, it was foreign and frightened me. I knew something came over me, and I didn't know what to do. I tried to resist doing harm, but it became impossible. I feared the dark that was inside of me, and I wanted to tell someone but I couldn't. It made me weak, I was fighting a force much stronger than myself that it soon became apparent that it could not be done. So I gave in and I knew that I couldn't let this happen to my sister, she wa all I had and I cannot loose the only pure thing in my life. So I ran away with her.

I shoved the thought away, and decided to respond with something only Marcus would say, "Not without cause." But with that said I began wanting to tell her how I felt at the time, to make her see that I was different so I can have _someone _who understands. But I couldn't, she wouldn't understand, no one would. Not even if you would take all my memories and play them for all to see, they wouldn't. _But she would, and she wouldn't run away._

I felt a sense of panic overwhelm me as I noticed how long I have pondered. It was too long, I couldn't risk remembering. Standing up quickly, I said my farewells and escaped.

**Okay, now that we have the chapter over with I would like to give credit to some songs that I have listened to that inspired this chapter.**

**_All That I'm Living For - Evanescence_**

**_It's The Fear - Within Temptation_**

**_Bittersweet - Within Temptation_**

**Finally, I'd like to get your interpenetration on Caius! I want to know what you think of him and the short segment thing I put in. **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

CAIUS POV

_You can't run forever. _Those words haunted me as I tried to elude myself from the past. I don't _want _to remember, why can't I have that one peace?

_I was woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching me and my sister's room. Quickly I sat up and rubbed my eyes being able to see more clearly. The footsteps became louder and I became worried, turning myself to wake my sister who was sleeping curled up into a ball. I didn't have to do a thing, the door was slammed open waking us both up once and for all. The two men smirked widely as if they have been longing this day, "Under the king's orders you are to be evicted immediately."_

_Our eyes widened in shock, why would father want us gone? Sister didn't spare any time to see if he was lying or not, her eyes were already beginning to glaze over. "Where is mother?" She asked softly with beginning eyes. We always knew father didn't like us, mother was the one who kept us here. We just never thought he would want us _gone.

_"The queen is no longer any of your concern."_

I roared as I was able to grasp reality once more and knocked over a nearby statue. I hissed while kicking a fragment away. Looking up I noticed Afton stood several feet away from me and starred with wide eyes. My face pinched, "What do you want?" I spoke seething with anger. His eyes skimmed over the remains of the statue before looking back at me. "Master Aro wanted me to remind you that Heidi will be returning soon with our tourists." He spoke in monotone.

I nodded before sending him on his way. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm myself, but instead I caught the very light scent of blood. They have already entered the castle. I began to run in the direction of the throne room and pushed the doors open causing all eyes to fall on me. Regardless I continued to walk up to my throne and greeted my sister. She smiled before leaning in and whispering softly, "There is debris on your shoes." Immediately I took care of the debris then proceeded to sit on my throne.

"It's nice to see you finally decided to join us brother. We'd hate to see you miss out on lunch today." Aro cooed from his chair. I glared in his direction causing his eyebrow to arch before her shook his head, "No matter, they are almost here. Prepare yourselves dear ones." His voice echoed through the room as everyone straightened whilst Aro rose from his chair just when Heidi opened the door revealing a group of amazed tourists. He waited for them to cease taking pictures and marveling at everything they saw until one by one this eyes landed on us, some even making brief comments. It wasn't until one imbecilic mortal had the audacity to call 'dibs' on Sulpicia when every other male decided to chip in.

"_Welcome _dear ones we are all so happy you could attend out feast!" Aro quickly interrupted the women who deciding to join the males in picking from our family. Each one looked up in surprise and quickly murmurs went through the crowd, most of them exchanging their previous picks for one of us.

"Forget the Spanish-looking dude, I call brunette!" Spoke one busty blonde to her acquaintances.

"Whatever, I pick the albino angel. Besides, the brunette looks so bored." Replied her ginger friend pointing the obvious.

"So? I bet you that once we meet he won't be staring at some stone wall anymore!" The blonde snapped back quickly being interrupted by her incredibly slender friend spoke again.

"Albino angel? Have you seen his eyes?" She spoke.

"Of course doll, they're gorgeous." The ginger replied much too quickly for any of our likings.

"Whatever, I call dibs on the black haired one and I'm _not _sharing!" The slender one snapped back.

"Very well then, feast dear ones!" Aro spoke out loud as if he didn't her their previous conversation. We all stood now, each having our own targets. The women went first for it was customary, each one pouncing on the male who claimed them. Immediately after all the female members attacked someone, we too joined the frenzy. The screaming began just as quickly too. Grabbing the ginger briskly by the neck, immediately I smirked once I saw the horror that portrayed her face. But suddenly, as my eyes landed on her I stopped. Her eyes were brown, doe-like and soft, just like Bella's eyes. They were watered over in terror. For a moment I actually felt _guilty _for inflicting those emotions into her, to see the eyes that resembled Bella's eyes so perfectly shed a tear.

Suddenly I was able to pull myself out of the daze and bite into her neck, quickly sucking in all the blood I could before I was 100% assured there was nothing left. She became limp within my grasp, bony and deadly pale. Her eyes have lost all their color and her face seemed to have frozen in terror. I dropped the corpse and sat on my throne already feeling slightly sated. It didn't anyway, the group was small so perhaps I will just go hunt later on. I saw Athenodora approach me with an irritated glint in her eyes,

"Can you _believe _that man? He literally had the audacity to say out loud that it was as if I was one of his fantasies come to life! And I mean _seriously _why must almost every tour group we get have to point out hair? I have so many other characteristic but _no, _I'm just the girl with the white hair! Did you hear what he said about me? He said, and I quote, 'Damn, what about that babe with the sick white hair? I call dibs on her!' Truly, how dare he offend me in such a manner? And my hair is _not _sick, it's perfectly fine! I mean it may not be as glorious as Heidi's but it's absolutely not sick!" She practically hissed before clamping her mouth and spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry for rambling-"

"Don't apologize sister there is no need for it, no one will harm you for your opinion on the matter." I reassured her calmly, as she nodded softly. The constant apologizing was instinctive for her, something that seemed to have been permanently programmed into her mind from our human lives. I could see that mostly everyone was either occupied or gone, and it appeared that Athenodora was grateful for that.

She nodded softly, "I know but its force of habit brother, you understand." She spoke in an equally soft tone before adding, "I'm going to my room brother if you require my presence." With that she ghosted out of the room in what seemed to be a hurry but regardless I decided against calling her in a while, she was remembering.

Sighing I closed my eyes, contemplating my reaction to the woman during feeding. How can I be so enchanted by the mortal's eyes? So what if they resembled Bella's eyes so much, I shouldn't be reacting this way. It was simply a mere coincidence and yet it was enough to make me stop and just gaze. _Well of course you had to gaze, how in the name of the gods was she able to replicate an angel's eyes? _

"Brother are you well?" I heard Aro's voice from the side and opened my eyes, noticing that the room now stood empty and clean. Not being able to conjure up any response I gave him my hand. I couldn't explain my actions at the moment, but in all honesty I'm at a loss. I barely spent any time with her and yet it feels like, at least for me, that we've known each other for a lifetime. And that's saying something since I don't even know much about her. I needed answers, and if anyone had answers it would be Aro. I felt him place his hand on mine as he gained entrance into my previous memories and thoughts. After a short while he let go of my hand,

"How curious, it appears our brother seems to feel conflicted in regards to our mortal guest." Aro mused and I couldn't help but scoff at his answer.

"You don't say Aro?" I spoke sarcastically glaring at Aro. Of course I feel conflicted, who wouldn't? I've barely spent any time with her and yet it had felt like we've known each other since the dawn of time. Within the small time we've spent together it is as if we had spoken a thousand words, as if she wouldn't run away and hide if I told her my most haunting secrets. And I don't know _why _I feel this way, and frankly this all happened so suddenly. Sure when we first met I wasn't too excited to begin with, I mean we had already dealt with a hormonal teenager that wanted to die. And then he comes back with his psychic 'sister' and mortal girlfriend because he almost revealed himself. I thought I hated her, and I sincerely did until a few days ago. And I only just noticed.

Ignoring my glare Aro spoke "Marcus what do you think?" He asked in his feather-like voice shifting his gaze to our apathetic brother who closed his own eyes and began to read our bonds. I mentally groaned at the action, the only thing Marcus could say that would explain my actions would be that I was in _love _with the mortal and rest assured that is defiantly not the case. My heart has withered and decayed through the centuries that there isn't enough space for some pathetic human. _But Bella isn't just some human._

"The bond you two share is immense that much I am certain is true. However that is generally all that is clear to me, the ties seemed to be blurred and I cannot decipher whether it is in positive energy of negative. She is more comfortable around you yet confused. You on the other hand…" he trailed off giving me an undefined look, "you wouldn't like what I have to say."

My eyebrow arched, "What do you mean 'you wouldn't like what I have to say'?" I hissed as a smirk graced his features whist he leaned in,

"I mean, you have a crush on a certain Isabella Marie Swan."

**.:.**

BELLA POV

I now learned how dangerous boredom can be. And when I say 'dangerous', I mean the potentially lethal kind of dangerous. And why is that you might ask? Simple, I decided to wander again after the the very strange meeting I had earlier today. I ended up falling asleep in the courtyard and when I woke up I was still dazed, causing me to leave the courtyard through the wrong exit. Of course I didn't notice it was the wrong exit until I was deep within the new maze-like wing so now I am officially lost in complete darkness.

I decided against calling Jane a long time ago, the last thing I wanted to do was anger a vampire. And according to my luck so far the least she'll be is a _little _angry. So I'll just keep trying to retrace my steps going backwards until I think of something smart.

Suddenly, as I walked through what I thought was an isolated corridor, I felt a cold hand grab me by the neck and slammed me against a nearby stone column. I gasped at the pain that I felt in the back of my head as I was slammed against it once more, "Oh how I'm going to _love _making you cry out in pain!" I heard Sulpicia's voice as her grip tightened around my neck, "I'm terribly sorry your little Edward won't be able to notice you once I'm done with you." She smirked as a tear rolled down my cheek, "Oh please, keep crying. Let's see if he will your tears hit the floor a thousand miles away." She spoke in a snake-like hiss before grabbing my bruised wrist and pushing it against the wall, harshly tightening her grip on it. I let out a suffocated yelp as she inhaled deeply before looking at me with piercing eyes, "Go on, cry so your Edward can come and protect you like he always will."

At first I refused to do what she said, of course Edward couldn't come anyone with half a brain would know that. But if he could, I know that he would come and save me. He _loves _me, we're mates! What did I ever do to her that would make her hate me so much? I barely spoke ten words to her!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as she let out a growl and slammed me one more time against the pillar as searing pain shot through the back of my head. I wasn't able to comprehend what she said before I fell to the floor as she was pulled from me. That last thing I saw was a flash of white hair before everything around me disappeared.

**Hello everyone, I'm so glad to see that this story is making great progress so far. And the amount of feedback I got has overwhelmed me through the story so far. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter so far, but it's almost the weekend and I always want my chapters out by Sunday so I really don't have that much time to rethink it. **

**On another note I have finally finished plotting out the story, and I made sure to make this ****_very _****heartbreaking. But of course I would never leave you guys with such a tragic story, you'll just have to stick around and wait to fully understand what I'm talking about.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay early chapter! Also, just a quick little note, here is the link for the room Bella wakes in (****_might_********not work on ****_some_**** mobile devices):**

** albums/t541/lauralikesturkey/null_ **

**Also, in this story Bella was never in a motorcycle crash. Just saying although the change isn't that significant.**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

BELLA POV

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a pair of eyes on me. Groaning I rubbed my eyes whilst I sat up, feeling strangely alright. "No, no, please lie back down." A very light and innocent voice spoke from the side as she very softly put me back down again, "Open your eyes, are you dizzy at all?"

I opened my eyes fully to see that I was in a completely different room, one much larger than my own. The afternoon's sun poured in brilliantly through the windows which I was thankful for, it's been a while since the sun shined so perfectly. I turned my head to the side and saw a woman, around the age of 17, with ash brown hair smiling at me. I shook my head 'No' which caused her to arch an eyebrow.

"How very odd," she mused before checking my temperature, "You seem perfectly fine to be honest, in fact it would be much more believable if you fell asleep in the hall rather than being knocked out. And yet there was evidence clearly showing significant blood loss." She spoke to herself.

"What's so odd?" I asked pulling her out of her own mind.

"Well normally after passing out dizziness it is expected, but that's not the case at times. However in your case it is highly expected, after all you lost quite a lot of blood in your head and broke your wrist. But after being here a few hours the injuries seemed to have healed as if you had venom within you. Do you happen to know why you healed so fast and suddenly?"

Immediately I remembered the night James attacked me, the searing pain ripping through me as his teeth ripped through my skin. I turned my head slowly to see where he bit me, the scar was so much paler than the rest of my skin, cold and hard. What if there was still very little venom left in my system that night which could have healed my wounds? "How does venom cure wounds?" I asked.

"Well it depends really, for us vampires the only physical wounds we get is when part of us is amputated. The venom works instantly and is extremely painful. But with humans, it's nearly impossible. You see, venom is supposed to change humans into vampires. But when you don't have sufficient venom it weakens over time. Not only that, but the wound has to be significant enough for the venom to fully react." She explained noticing the scar on my wrist and examining it, "You have been bitten before, and that explains it." She murmured to herself.

Arching an eyebrow I looked at her curiously, "How do you know so much about this?" I asked as a very light smirk graced her features.

"It's a long story so I'll try to make it as short as possible. I used to be a vegetarian, actually Carlisle found me when I was just turned in some city in England and decided to harbor me for years, teaching me his ways and what he knew. I got curious, I wanted to know more about the effects of venom and when the Volturi found us I decided to speak to Aro about my thoughts. He let me take some humans to experiment on, mostly criminals, and I made many discoveries including medicines that had the potential to cure certain diseases and such. I was going to inject it in you actually before I saw the rapid healing you had. Carlisle found out that I was experimenting on humans, and I thought he would be pleased with my discoveries but instead he was shocked with the amount of casualties that came with it. We weren't as close as we were before and soon enough when Carlisle told me that we were leaving I stayed. I wanted to continue learning about the effects of all types of venom on different species, not just humans and vampires. I reside with the Volturi though I'm not an official member. I aid them with anything medical and such in exchange to continue my studies."

I starred at her in amazement as she rolled her eyes and proceeded to check my pulse, "It is as of the wounds consumed the last of the venom you had in your system, everything looks fine to me. Just take it easy okay?" She asked and I nodded as she smiled at me, "Good, I'll get going then. If anything happens at all, please don't hesitate to ask for my assistance." She spoke before turning away.

"Wait!" I interrupted her as she stopped and turned on her heel, quirking an eyebrow, "What's your name?" I asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh of course, how could I have forgotten? My name is Persephone, and you're obviously the famous Bella Swan. I'm quite busy though and don't have much time to mingle, it's been a pleasure making your acquaintance." She spoke before bowing her head and exiting. With a huff I sat up and stretched before I looked down noticing I was wearing a silk night gown.

"What?" I murmured in confusion taking off the heavy blanket to see the rest of myself. The gown was gorgeous and clearly expertly made, but it irked me that someone took my clothes off in order to put me in this. I decided to get off the bed slowly and gently skim the room. Walking around the room I saw various landscapes of mountaintops and forests that looked like you can actually step into the picture. On the vanity there was a hairbrush and various perfumes. To the side there was a mahogany bookcase with plenty of books in various languages but what really caught my eyes was that on the bottom shelf there was plenty of random unnamed books, some out dating others, that were perfectly preserved.

"Snooping around are we?" I heard Athenodora's voice as I turned and saw her lean on the door frame before straightening and waltzing her way to me smiling in concern. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied causing her to nod as she inspected me,

"You look pristine, I do hope you don't mind that I changed you. When Caius brought you in here it looked like your clothing was suffocating you." She paused for a moment, "But you don't have to worry about the location of your attire, it's being cleansed as we speak." She assured me completely neglecting the fact _Caius _brought me here.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you mean _the _Caius Volturi brought me here?" I question as she quirked an amused smile.

"But of course, you should have seen his terrified face when he brought you in. It was horrific Bella, your head was bleeding and you were without a doubt passed out. Persephone happened to be walking to the study when she saw what happened. We sent Caius away, and I assure you he protested and protested, then cleaned you up and put you in the gown your standing in. She said to just keep an eye on you and wait for we to return and I did that. Of course Caius stopped by quiet frequently. If you ask me, I think he might have feelings for you. He doesn't really react this way."

I starred at her with a shocked expression, who knew that Caius actually cares about me? Or the fact that he was actually _scared _for me. Before when I came here to save Edward he wanted me dead rather than changed, and just a few days ago he got into an argument with Aro on why I wasn't changed yet. I've been told he was the most sadistic and cruel of the kings, and I believed them wholeheartedly after our first encounter. The glares he shot were piercing and burned right through me. And for some reasons now he was actually worried for me. However what was even odder was the fact that deep inside, I didn't feel surprised or taken back. In fact, I was overjoyed. I didn't understand _why _but happy that he cared about what happened to me, that he was willing to bring me here and check on me to see if I was okay.

"Where is Caius?" I asked hoping to be able to thank him for what he did.

"He's in his study, do you plan on speaking with him?" She asked as I nodded causing her to gasp, "You can't possibly present yourself in a nightgown, its absurd! You stay here, I'm positive I'll find a nice dress that will fit you perfectly." She spoke quickly making me sit down before zipping off to her closet. I started at the door which she went through in shock as I saw pieces of clothing fly through the air until finally it stopped as she walked out of the walk-in closet with a slim black dress, "I never actually wore this before, it was meant to be for a party that was canceled. Regardless in my opinion this is a pretty casual dress by our standards so it won't be like you are wearing something from the fourteenth century. Go change behind that screen so we can get going and perhaps get you a snack." She explained pointing a slender finger to an ornate red changing screen.

"This is your room?" I asked as she nodded quickly standing up and putting a hand behind my back and walking me to the screen.

"Indeed it is, now change I really want to see you in the dress!" She practically squealed the last part as she walked away giving me privacy. Rolling my eyes I decided to change into the dress, after all I didn't exactly pack that many things and well, as much as I hate to admit it, the dress didn't look half bad.

After changing I stepped out of the screen and looked up at Athenodora who clapped cheerfully, "Marvelous, simply marvelous! It is absolutely without a doubt perfect for you. Come, there is no time to waste now, let's go surprise my brother with a friendly visit, you never know perhaps he might even lighten up a bit!" She exclaimed cheerfully before passing me some ballet slippers out of nowhere that I could wear. I gave her a questioning look before she hissed in irritation sitting me down on the floor and putting the shoes on me herself, "When someone offers you charity you should accept it, after all going barefoot is simply horrendous. Now, shall we?"

I had to blink a couple times to comprehend what she just did before nodding slowly as she beamed walking me out of the room and into a hallway. She was speaking about something's didn't quiet catch as she led me through the stone walls. I ignored it though, after all I couldn't exactly understand what she was saying so clearly, and decided to just nod if it looked like she asked me a question. It went on for about five minutes until she finally bought along and understood that I didn't understand her, "My apologizes, I didn't realize I was speaking so rapidly. I was talking about her rude _some _men tend to be."

"How so?" I asked as we took a turn into an antechamber-like room and through an archway,

"Well yesterday when the tourists came, some of the men in the group had the brilliant idea of calling 'dibs' on not only me but every other girl in the Volturi. It was completely degrading, if they wished to court the least they could do is act like a gentleman." She spoke the last part in a mutter. The fact that they preyed on humans still freaked me out, even more that they ate their tourists. I mean even though Athenodora can be really nice she still drinks human blood which is a little frightening but I guess I'll just have to learn to accept that.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw how I felt about drinking human blood as she frowned lightly, as she placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me, "Please don't think that we're monsters for drinking humans, Bella. I understand how you may feel but you can't just switch lifestyles. I've lived on this planet for a thousand years and after centuries of being a traditional vampire it is near impossible to switch, our bodies just reject the blood. We didn't know you could drink animal blood until Carlisle came along and well, I'm not too sure that would have made a difference. However if it makes you feel any better, Heidi usually brings us death row criminals instead of tourists so in a way we are doing a favor to society." She tried coaxing me and I nodded, feeling slightly better.

"But how do you deal with the guilt?" I asked as she looked down gathering the correct words in her mind before sighing,

"We didn't have much of a choice, _I _didn't have _any _choice. It was hard, I would be haunted by their frozen expressions as their bodies fell to the floor. Before Aro and Marcus found us our life has been…" she trailed off finding the right words but couldn't, "difficult I suppose. Our sire forced us to kill Bella, and there is no way we can fight the thirst forever, at least I couldn't. I don't like to remember things that far back, it's a very long story that is hard for me to accept. Come, let's keep going it's just around the corner." With that said I let go of the topic and just not dig, she seemed conflicted and I generally just hate having inflicted this on her.

We continued walking toward the study until Athenodora stopped in front of an elegant door and placed her hand on the handle. She turned her head to me with a sudden smile masking her former face before turning the handle, "After you Bella,"

**I'm so happy I was able to get this chapter out early, I'll try to get them in earlier as the story progresses. Remember in the first chapter when I said Athenodora doesn't like remembering her past? Well the point still stands, but I never said that she reveals things! Regardless I had to do that for the story's sake, so it might not really happen again… but only time will tell!**

**Also, have you noticed how often/quickly Athenodora smiles?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHMEGRD WE PASSED 50 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much for supporting me, there is no way I could have gotten to where I am now without guys, all the support you give me lets me know that I actually am writing something good and more importantly what ****_you _****enjoy. **

**Finally, almost every chapter I write is inspired by music I listen to almost every day. And as you would expect, I do either mention it or give you the link to it. This is the link to the song Caius and Bella play (no they do ****not**** sing, this is a piano piece to Breathe by TSFH :P)**

** file/d/0B7l4VpWJYwJaRlJfZHNiMl9scFU/edit?usp=sharing**

**And of course, Athenodora (Pale by Within Temptation)**

** file/d/0B7l4VpWJYwJaRGdVOHo5eUZvc0k/edit?usp=sharing**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

BELLA POV

I suddenly tensed all over as Athenodora silently closed the door behind me, _why didn't she knock? _Neglecting to ask her why she didn't knock, I followed her deeper into the study. The walls were lines with bookcases and a single iron chandelier hung from the ceiling. The floor was a deep rich shade of mahogany. Off by one wall there was large maps and documents that were organized into scrolls which laid within vase-like containers. Right in front of a large stone fireplace there was two Victorian styled red couches on an ornate rug with an oak coffee table. On the coffee table there were two candles and an ancient book. There was even a gorgeous grand piano but not one sign of a desk.

It was then that I noticed Caius sitting on one of the couches with his eyes closed listening to the soft crackle of the fireplace. Lost at what to do, I turned my head to the side to see Athenodora but of course just as my luck would have foretold, she wasn't there. Confused, I looked at all other directions with absolutely no success. She was nowhere to be found.

"Good afternoon Bella." I heard Caius' voice speak out as I slowly turned my head to see him stand by the couch. Somehow his voice didn't seem angry and his face didn't hold his usual scowl, he appeared to be calm and peaceful which to me is much more settling. He stretched his hand out motioning to the other coach, "Would you like a seat?" He asked as my eyes widened in shock but I quickly hid it by nodding and making my way to the chair.

"Thank you." I spoke softly trying not to look at him as I sat down. He nodded, "Don't thank me, I want you to be comfortable. How are you feeling?" He asked with true concern.

"Much better." I pause for a moment hesitating whether I should ask or not before continuing, "What happened to Sulpicia?" I asked.

"Aro tried speaking with her," Caius replied in monotone, "however that just made her madder. He's still trying to calm her down actually, but she refuses to speak with him. Do you happen to know why she attacked you?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'd like to thank you for saving me." I paused for a moment, wanting to switch the topic. I really didn't want to discuss the events that happened yesterday, nor did I want to get into a discussion about Sulpicia. I looked around the room and noticed the piano, "I take it you play the piano?" I asked.

He nodded, "I taught myself how to play in adolescence, do you know how to play?" I was taken aback by his sudden audacity. _Why was he acting so differently ever since I got here?_ _It just doesn't add up, he used to want me dead and now for some reason he was worried for me._ Noticing that I haven't answered yet, I did my best to pull myself from my thoughts and answer,

"Y…Yeah, but I'm just average at it, I rarely practice anymore." Caius raised an unbelieving eyebrow,

"And you're sure that you're so average?" He questioned and I gave him a confused look. Why was he being so persistent? I don't even see why he should care if I play the piano or not, or even if I was good at it. I mean just a while back he literally said that I was a very average person believing that was a compliment. And now, he is questioning me on being an average pianist.

"Like I've said before, I haven't really practiced that much lately. Besides, I never had a big audience anyway." I spoke, my voice suddenly becoming shyer for some reason. I looked at Caius as he nodded in understanding,

"Would you like to play then? So we could once and for all determine if you are infect a good musician?" He asked as my jaw literally dropped,

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to waste your time, I only know how to play so many songs-"

"Nonsense," he quickly interrupted taking my hand swiftly walking me to the piano. I was amazed at how straight forward he was, but even more at how perfectly our hands fit together like two puzzle pieces. Even though his hands were much larger than mine it felt so comforting and safe to hold his. _So much more comforting and safe than Edward's ever was. _What? No, that's not possible! Edward and I are mates, Caius isn't supposed to make me feel safer than Edward does, he just can't!

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked looking at me with worry. I hadn't noticed I was standing in front of the piano for about five minutes starring at the keys in thought. Shaking the thoughts away I nodded,

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." I spoke before sitting down on the bench, slowly exhaling and placing my fingers on the keyboard. Caius must have seen slight hesitation because the next thing I knew he was standing next to me letting his fingers slide across the keyboard playing a very soft yet deep tones notes. Slowly the notes he played grew stronger until they began getting slowly higher pitched beautifully until I too began playing the higher notes. I didn't know how or why but I didn't even have to think for me to play. Soon what started off as Caius playing a small time turned into something much more complex and breathtaking as both of our hands roamed the piano? I've never played not heard of this song before, but it was as if it was already ingrained in my mind. The pitch, the timing… everything was so perfect. Soon enough I found myself playing alone as the tune began to die out.

Lifting my hands from the piano, I starred in amazement at what I just did. I looked over at Caius who actually _smiled _at me, "I knew you were just being modest. That was magnificent Bella." He congratulated me.

"But, I never played anything like that before. It was like my hands just decided to take over…"

"I know, before you started playing I didn't even know what I was doing. And then when you joined me everything sounded so much more complex and-"

"Perfect." I finished for him as we both smiled at the same time, and for once in my life I actually felt _whole_. As if everything in the world was well, like nothing could possibly go wrong. It was then when I look at Caius, it was as if something inside me just clicked. I felt as if that thing was binding us together, _like we were meant to be. _No. Looking away I closed my eyes, _no that can't be true, Edward still loves you and you love him too… right? _

I didn't know anymore. Something inside me was shifting, I could feel it. I just didn't know what it was, or to who it was directed to. _Of course you know Bella. He's sitting right next to you is he not? _Caius? No that's impossible, Edward and I are mates! If anything, Caius and I are friends as far as I can hope. Sure, something came over us today and I can't explain what it was, things like this happen all the tone don't they?

"Bella!" I heard Caius' voice ring and immediately I was taken aback, "Bella what's going on?" I shook my head,

"Everything's fine. I'm sorry that keeps happening, I get lost in my own thoughts sometimes." It was then, for a very random unknown reason I noticed Caius was referring to me not by 'human' or anything like that, but by my middle name. Something even Aro didn't do. Why did this make me so happy? Pushing the thought away I looked at him again, "Do you think we can play that again?"

**.:.**

ATHENODORA POV

Of course I felt bad for ditching Bella, it must have shocked her to see that I wasn't there. I mean if I were in her place I too would feel startled knowing that the only person who was known to keep my brother tame has left me. But I had to do it, I simply could _not _interfere!

Caius doesn't know that I have knowledge of his feeling for Bella, and yes while I agree it is juvenile for him to be, as Marcus puts it, 'crushing' on Bella, I feel there is far more than that to the equation. In my opinion, I think that in time they will soon realize that there is a mating bond between them.

Of course, you'll all be asking me about Marcus and what he said. Allow me clarify how the mating process begins. Against the much too popular belief, the mating process does not always occur instantly. Even Marcus knows this, which is why I cannot say he is incorrect. Caius may infect have desire for Bella, but there is always a chance that his feelings will be intertwined with Bella's own and morph into something beautiful and powerful.

The only reason I know about this sudden change of events is because Demetri told me. Ever since rumors began to rise in the castle I told Demetri to keep me informed me of everything true that was going on in the castle. He was a reliable source, I learned throughout the centuries.

Walking down the hall, I noticed Jane and Alec walking hand-in-hand, "Good afternoon Jane, Alec." I put on a smile and gave them a head bow.

They both stopped to face me, "God afternoon Princess," they both spoke in monotone, Jane doing a curtsy and Alec bowing. "May we be of any assistance?"

I shook my head, "No, no that won't be necessary, I certainly do not want to hinder you." I spoke reassuringly as they both nodded before continuing to where ever they were off to. Without further hesitation I continued to walk through the hall, my smile slowly descending with every step I took.

I have grown so _tired _of smiling at everything. Most of the time I just smile so others wouldn't bother asking me what was wrong or if I needed help. Of course something is wrong, and as much as I would love for someone to help I know that nothing will change. I don't know why but I'm still haunted by what once was, things just aren't the same for me now even though they are for everyone else. How many times have I wished to just be at peace with myself without any success? I just can't seem to let go of the past for it is constantly being shot back at me, pulling me from my core and reminding me. I guess the only way I cope with it is by smiling and acting as if nothing was going on.

I know Caius is going through what I am as well. And the only way he deals with it is by inflicting his pain and anger into other people. I hate seeing him like that, he used to be different. I remember as children we used to explore out in the snow and sit by the fireplace and listen to mother tell us stories of brave knights and damsels in distress. We used to be happy, our smiles were true even though our only friends were each other. We knew people feared us, we just didn't know why. We never knew that they were afraid of us because we were different, because our hair just happened to be a few shades lighter and our eyes pink instead of the common blue or green. We did our best to fit in, to make friends but everything back fired. The only reason father kept us was because mother would not allow our removal. It wasn't until mother finally met her demise that father finally sent us away and everything went downhill from there.

This is one of my biggest reasons for leaving Bella there. I know that she will change him, at least one of us can be happy right? If a mating bond is powerful enough to turn Marcus into what he is now, then it's strong enough to make someone like Caius happy once more. That way there will finally be someone who can help him cope without being reminded of the past.

Sighing, I pushed the glass doors to the courtyard and slowly made my way to the gazebo. As I stepped up the stairs I sat on the gazebo's ledge and inhaled, breathing in the glorious scents of the flowers around me, before closing my eyes. I felt the memories coming, and I knew that all my efforts to fight them would be futile. Opening my eyes once more I looked up to see the sun set as I softly began to sing a tune,

_The world seems not the same, _

_Though I know nothing has changed._

_It's all my state of mind, _

_I can't leave it all behind._

_I have to stand up to be stronger._

_Have to try to break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind._

_Use the time that I have, _

_I can't say goodbye, _

_Have to make it right._

_Have to fight, 'cause I know_

_In the end it's worthwhile, _

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._

_It will be alright._

_I know, should realize_

_Time is precious, it is worthwhile._

_Despite how I feel inside, _

_Have to trust it will be all right._

_Have to stand up to be stronger._

_Have to try to break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind._

_Use the time that I have, _

_I can't say goodbye, _

_Have to make it right._

_Have to fight, 'cause I know_

_In the end it's worthwhile, _

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._

_It will be alright._

_Oh, this night is too long._

_I have no strength to go on._

_No more pain, I'm floating away._

_Through the mist I see the face_

_Of an angel, who calls my name._

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay._

_Have to try to break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind._

_Use the time that I have, _

_I can't say goodbye, _

_Have to make it right._

_Have to fight, 'cause I know_

_In the end it's worthwhile, _

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._

_It will be alright._

I've grown weary of fighting a war that I'd never win, I've learned that these memories are inevitable. I tried so hard in the past to resist them, but with every effort they became stronger as if it just fed off my defiance. With a deep exhale I closed my eyes and felt the memories slowly cloud my vision.

**Super sorry about the one week delay! I never meant for it to happen, my computer started acting up and for some reason decided this wasn't important and deleted it, causing me to have to rewrite what I originally already had a slight writer's block on. So I hope you can forgive me about that. This is the very reason why I write my chapter on my phone, my computer is just really unreliable. **

**In other news, we finally got a look into the mind of Athenodora and of course, some 'action' between Caius and Bella! I don't know why but writing parts of that segment was kind of awkward for me. I'm kind of town whether I should release this or not, but as you can see I decided to release it so I won't have to keep you guys waiting. My goal for these chapters is still to have them out before Sunday (EST) so I'll do my best to stick with it. Don't forget to R&R!**

**_Love it?_**

**_Hate it?_**

**_Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

BELLA POV

It's been two months since I've arrived here in Volterra. Things seemed to lighten up a bit ever since Athenodora left me in Caius' office. He was really gifted at the piano and played with such emotion that it was simply breathtaking. I remember meeting up with Athenodora the day after in the courtyard and she started apologizing to me like an insane person telling me she didn't want to interfere. I told her I was never mad at her, in fact I was thankful she was able to give me the experience. The news made her overjoyed, maybe a little bit too much.

I haven't seen much of Sulpicia either, or Aro for that matter. Sure, he attended what needed to be attended but he just didn't seem himself anymore. He apologized to me for Sulpicia's actions but that was it. I overheard that he now just spent his time locked up in his private library. I even asked Caius what was going on while we sat in the throne room and he too wasn't sure about it. Marcus of course was barely any help at all.

Then we have Athenodora. She and Demetri were getting more and more acquainted as the days go by. The only reason the castle has actually taken notice is because Athenodora has always had this sad and broken air around her but when she is with Demetri she actually seems legitimately happy, something that caused certain guard members to tease him about.

Even though I didn't necessarily tend to meet up with the guard, I did happen to meet up with Athenodora who invited me to spend time with her and Demetri. They both didn't seemed bothered by it so I agreed and he told us stories of his time working in the guard and I quickly learned after covering my own laughter that they weren't as menacing as I thought they were. All except Jane though, Demetri confirmed to me that she is only slightly less sadistic when with others she trusts.

Despite all that however I haven't received any feedback from Forks. I've even tried sending letters, phone calls and emails but I never really got an answer. Maybe they forgot about me, or that something terrible has happened to them. It just wasn't like them to ignore all my attempts to communicate with them, why would they avoid me like that?

I shook my head, no I shouldn't be thinking that way. Tiring my hair back with a black hair tie, I finished getting ready for the day and walked out of my room. Today Caius invited me to the courtyard to watch the sun rise. I know, that does sound a bit romantic but we're just friends. And ever since that day I spent with him I know that he'd never hurt me. I didn't really know if I should say the same for Edward, somehow the thought of being with him just seemed alien now.

I woke up early today, around 2 AM for today. I'm not exactly sure why though, truthfully I just couldn't sleep last night. So I really hope Caius would be out by now. As I made a final turn I started walking down to the end of the hall. The moonlight poured through the glass door as I reached it. Slowly opening the door, I frowned once I noticed that the courtyard was vacant. Sighing I decided to sit by the tree with my back against it. Looking up at the sky I noticed that there was no moon out and almost not a star in the sky. With a soft huff I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fought to keep them open. But as much as I tried it was next to impossible to keep my eyes open without them trying to snap back shut again.

It got up to the point where I just couldn't fight anymore and let sleep claim me. At first I didn't dream anything, everything was just dark and the suddenly the dark began to turn into something else as I actually felt myself get pulled deeper into sleep.

Minutes passed as I was sleeping quickly. Somehow I was able to find comfort against the tree and slept soundly. It wasn't until I heard someone call my name that my eyes opened. The first thing I noticed was a soft thin blanket around my shoulders. I began to wonder how it got there as I sat up and saw Caius sitting next to me, a soft smile on his face.

Yawning, I stretched slightly, "Did we miss the sunrise?" I asked as he shook his head to my relief.

"There's still at least an hour, how did you end up asleep here?" He asked as I felt a small blush reach my cheeks,

"I woke up a little bit too early today, I couldn't sleep. So I came here hoping you would be here but you weren't so I fell asleep somehow." I explained nonchalantly as his expression softened slightly,

"I apologize for not being here." He replied apologetically, "I was left with the burden of finishing up Aro's paperwork. It has changed my schedule."

"Oh," I mouthed my expression softening, "What is the paperwork about? I don't expect Aro to skip anything important." I asked as he nodded in understanding,

"It isn't necessarily paperwork I suppose, but to Aro it's one of his top priorities. Every year we host winter ball near the end of December and invite covens from across the globe to gather for the occasion." He left his mouth open slightly as if he was going to add something but quickly shut it soon after.

I nodded, letting out a deep exhale as I leaned back and let my head fall softly on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, smiling at how right it felt to be with him. I don't even know what to think about Edward anymore. If we really were mated than why would I be feeling this with someone else? Why would he just leave me, or not even write back? It just didn't add up for me now like it did before. Seeing things with a new perspective has really changed my track of thought, and I just can't bring myself now to accept that we're mates like I was so long ago.

Being with Caius made me feel so much more than being with Edward. Even though he was so different now than he was before, I know that somehow deep inside he hasn't actually changed but unearthed what lied beneath all his scorn and glares. "Can I ask you something?" I asked as I felt him nod. Letting out a soft sigh, I spoke, "When I first met you I was sure you would rather have me dead, just the glares one shook me to the core. Even the Cullens told me you were the most sadistic of the kings, I was convinced and maybe even a bit afraid-"

Cutting me off, Caius replied in a softer tone, "You don't need to fear me Bella, I will admit at first I wasn't too excited about your stay here but that is in the past now. I'm sorry for inflicting those feelings in you, but ever since I've joined Aro and Marcus everything that has happened to me, all my bottled up thoughts and emotions just seemed to erupt into anger and hatred. Around my sister I only felt slightly calmer, but after spending more time with you I feel more at peace. I promise, I will not allow any harm come to you."

Suddenly I felt a gentle tug at my core as I sat up and looked at him in concern, "What happened?" I asked as he looked back at me, a flash of hesitation crossed his features as he formulated what I just asked. I raised an eyebrow as he quickly averted my eyesight and looked down,

"Nothing of significance," was all he spoke as I looked at him in disbelief,

"If it was so insignificant than how can it drive you as far as to be known as the most sadistic vampire king in the Volturi?" I countered as he looked up at me with pleading eyes. I was surprised, for one he actually seemed vulnerable and lost at what to do, and for some reason it hurt to see him like this. Why was he so affected by me asking?

"Listen I'm sorry for asking, I didn't realize this was a gentle subject. Let's talk about something else?" I tried to compensate but he just shook his head,

"No," his voice was hard as he shook his head, "no I'm not going to hide my past, not from you. Can you promise me something though?" He asked as I nodded a little but too eagerly, "If I tell you, I need you to understand that I've never spoken to anyone about this. I want you to promise me that you won't be afraid of me again. I don't want to see you in fear of what I used to be."

I nodded slowly, "I promise." My voice was soft and spoken somewhat like a whisper as he let out an almost in audible sigh before nodding,

"Contrary to the popular belief, I was not born in Greece but rather somewhere in Northern Europe under rule of a monarchy, one of which Athenodora and I were born into. At first we were a mere oddity, our skin was a few shades paler than the average person's and our hair was surprisingly far more noticeable than the average blonde or ash brunette. Our eyes weren't blue or green but pink, and they did not understand why. In the beginning they thought it was just temporary and that in time we would start to blend in with the rest if the people, but after a year the king, my father, grew inpatient and wanted to get rid of us for our differences. Our mother however refused our removal, and as long as she stayed, we stayed.

Months passed and we began to grow up, our only friends being ourselves since the children feared us. Athenodora would spend her time with mother singing gleefully while I explored the castle and played with little wooden soldiers. Then one day the king suddenly just snapped into insanity, killing our mother in a fit of rage. The next thing he did was send two men to remove us from not only the castle but the entire kingdom.

We were just five at the time, but at least two years later after making many stops from destination to destination we arrived in Greece. Everything was so different in Greece from the castle, the temperature, the customs, the beliefs and foods. As we were being brought through the town in the carriage, we looked at of the window curiously. We didn't know where we headed for, or what was planned for us. We stopped in front if a large courtyard villa and we were told that we will work there. Not knowing exactly what that meant we continued into the villa curiously, admiring the marble flooring and statues.

Soon enough we happened upon the owner of house and immediately he halted us looking at us critically. Soon enough he proclaimed us as 'new meat' and lead us to the lower levels of the villa where it much darker and ominous. The walls were lit by torches as we walked onto the center of a room with cells on each side, claiming that they were 'rooms' and that we were his slaves. We knew we didn't have any day in this, just like many other things and being in a strange new place without home, not to mention at such a young age, we had no choice but to submit.

Days passed and we obediently learned our responsibilities, not wanting to cause any issues. Secretly however, I would dismiss my sister early and take over her post. She was frail and delicate, the last thing I wanted was something to happen because she got hurt or sick. And that worry carried on for the rest of my life, even today. I realized that one day when I took both of our blame for something we were framed for. I knew from the moment I saw the intense fear in her eyes that I couldn't let anything happen to her, so I took the blame for we too.

Ever since that day, I realized that no one was on our side. I slowly grew bitter with every drop of blood that they did to me. I never spoke of this to her, I never told her how much I ached… nothing. She didn't need to know, she didn't need to worry for me as much as I did for her. Slowly there was a darkness growing within me, and as the years passed I realized that we weren't any safer in Greece than we were in the castle. We were still persecuted, and as much as I tried protecting my sister she too suffered their wrath. And as I watched being held back I felt something snap within me, and that was where my descent began.

Ever since that night what was once a small darkness within me was now a consuming black hole that I didn't even realize I was fueling. It took the death of a man to realize what I have become and I did my best to defy it. But with the internal war raging within me I became weak, unable to protect my sister. We were sixteen, walking through the market at night to receive a package. Now that I look back at it, it was an incredibly idiotic idea, but it was also a turning point in my life. We were ambushed into an alley by three semi-drunken men. Two of them pushed me down to the ground as the last one, the one I assumed was their leader, pushed Athenodora against the wall. I heard her cry out in pain suddenly as the next thing I knew two dead bodies fell to the ground. I felt intense hatred sweep through me as I held one of their knives in my hand. I didn't realize what I was doing, but that night was the day I stopped fighting the darkness within me. I killed all three men. Athenodora didn't seem to care anymore, she just sank to the ground and cried as I starred at what I've done.

Following those events I knew we couldn't stay there anymore. Suspicion would rise and eventually fingers will start pointing. Bringing Athenodora with me, I escaped the town and never looked back. We lived in exile, and that was the only true time in my human life where I wasn't being hunted down, beat or persecuted. Nothing was the same anymore, everything in my perspective has shifted. The world was evil, and I couldn't fight the evil that has contaminated me. I had to protect Athenodora, she didn't deserve to suffer. She still cared, she still had empathy for others. She was pure.

Then one day my life would change forever once more. I left my sister to go retrieve water until I heard her scream following a hideous growl. I ran to her only to find a large wolf-like creature over her bleeding and mutilated body. Immediately holding the sharp rock I had in my fist I ran towards it causing the thing to growl and paunch at me, biting my arm in the process. Using all the power I had left I used my other arm and successfully jammed the rock in its eye causing it to whimper and back away. Suddenly a blur flashed by and attacked the wolf. Suddenly my eye sight began to fade and shift as my head fell to the side. I was able to catch a glimpse of my arm as it started to throb and grotesque.

Everything soon turned black and I was sure that I have lived my last day. Little did I know that the blur that attacked the wolf was in fact a vampire, and the wolf was a werewolf. I burned for eleven days, Athenodora burned for eight. The effects of the werewolf venom caused the change to be more agonizing and longer. Despite Athenodora never being bitten, the open wounds she received have been contaminated by the wolf prolonging her own change.

Upon my awakening I found myself once again much to my dismay, in a cell. I looks around and couldn't find any sign of Athenodora, or any memory of what happened but all I knew for sure was the awful burning in my throat. Angrily I hissed and slammed my fist at the steel bars and noticed that they broke almost effortlessly. It was then that I noticed not only my strength has increased, but also my eyesight as I saw in full clarity the bar fall and the small particles of debris fly to the air. I pushed the thought aside however and continued to open an old wooden door that lead to stairs.

Soon enough I learned that I have become a vampire, and that a vampire by the name of Nikolai was the one who saved us from the werewolf. He had established his own little coven and my sister and I were supposedly new members. Athenodora seemed very happy staying with them, she'd tell me that she felt accepted and belonging, she even admitted she had small feelings for Nikolai. He seemed to have recognized her feelings, and if I knew what I do now back then I would have realized he was using it for his advantage. The uncertainty and guilt Athenodora felt while hunting was evident to all of us, and he used to opportunity to earn her trust.

Then one day while traveling we spotted a group of nomads. Almost immediately without hesitation Nikolai and the rest if his coven attacked the nomads as Athenodora and I watched in confusion and horror. At first I thought that they must have had a good reason to just kill then off, but later I soon found out that that was far from it. Nikolai and the rest of his coven had no reason, they did as they pleased without any concern. It sickened me, and as he realized that we did not approve he forced not only me but Athenodora to terrorize not only the weak but the innocent.

Most vampires today would believe that the Volturi's main drive is power and dominance. But despite my sadistic and cruel urges I would never use it against the innocent, it is not what I stand for. It is not what the Volturi stands for either. Aro, Marcus and I founded the Volturi to overtake the former ruling coven, the Romanians, from their careless rule. We wanted to ensure that all immortals would live safely, away from what we now consider the Dark Times, which was when we were turned.

Athenodora suffered most at that time. She felt betrayed and guilty for all the lives she took and all the fear she induced. I on the other hand just tried to void myself completely of emotion and become stoic, waiting for the moment to take down Nikolai and the rest of the coven. He was no longer my sire, and he was no longer the one I owed my life to.

Then came Aro and Marcus. They too were nomadic vampires and we happened across them. At first Nikolai was going to attack, but then he sensed their gifts. That was Nikolai's talent, he can sense whether a vampire has a gift or not but unlike Eleazar, he could not determine what it is. They were of course forced to join, but almost immediately we formed a bond that would make us brothers.

That evening Athenodora, Marcus, Aro and I convened in private to discuss a plan to overtake Nikolai. It appeared that they already knew of him beforehand and planned on meeting him to stop his tyranny. Just as I thought it was Aro's idea, he was always highly ambitious but regardless I was grateful others felt the same way I did. The plan was simple, since we've all notices the looks Nikolai gives Athenodora, she'd distract him while we take out the other coven members far enough to eliminate them without issue. There were only two more members, a mated couple from Rome, who weren't exactly that sharp.

I was hesitant at first with leaving Athenodora with Nikolai, she was a tad bit scared and worried. She feared that Nikolai would either try something or hurt her. Then she began to think up scenarios like a madman worrying about us not returning leaving her with him forever. We all tried to reassure her, but Marcus was the one to do it since he at the time too was wisest and calmest. She agreed then made her way upstairs doing her best to seem confident as she would distract Nikolai. Five minutes after we were sure she has taken care of him, we went up and invited the couple out hunting.

It was a surprisingly easy and clean kill. They lacked so greatly in reflexes and overall training that we were done much sooner than expected. As we ran back we overheard their conversation, Nikolai was doing his best to seduce Athenodora while she was trying relentlessly to change the topic and stall him. It sickened me, but the moment Nikolai said that he'd give her 'taste' of what he meant was when my anger reached its peak. And apparently, so did Aro and Marcus'.

We ran inside and the minute we heard her cry out we slammed the door open. Nikolai had her pinned to the bed, his arms fiercely holding down her own struggling arms as he laid sloppy kisses on her. That was where I snapped, angrily yelling him by the neck and throwing him at the wall. Athenodora opened her eyes fearfully as she sat up and say him fall to the ground. She scooted to the back of the bed sat in a curled position speaking to herself in Greek.

We killed Nikolai, he was the first tyrant we took down before we formed the Volturi to ensure safety and peace for our world. The rest is purely Volturi history and how it came to be.

Athenodora was never the same again, the smiles she seems to always wear are fake and hide the thousands of unshed tears she has. She thinks that no one cares, that she's better off faking a smile than brooding and it makes me feel as if I could have done more to protect her. Many if the habits she has now, including the excessive need to apologize for speaking her opinion originated from Greece. And I just took out all of my anger and frustration on nearly anyone who broke a law or passed by. I haven't realized until now how I could have affected their lives. Sometimes I even wonder if I'm any better than my father or-"

I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore. I was shocked with everything Caius and Athenodora went through, and all I wanted to do was let them know that they don't need to worry about the past anymore, that everything that happened to them because of one act was necessary for the Volturi to be successful. No wonder he is so harsh, he doesn't know else. Looking at him like this made me feel lost, worry and, oddly, guilty. Something came over me, and as much as I tried to stop I couldn't.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, pulling him into a kiss as I felt all my guilt and worry suddenly disappear.

**I don't know if you think it's too early or late for me to reveal their past, but it had to be done. In order for the next chapter to go more 'smoothly' I needed a heated moment between Caius and Bella. That segment there took me a while to properly think through, and even more making sure I was at least a bit original. After reading a bunch of VolturixBella fan fictions, I sometimes find my ideas being slightly similar to the author's. So forgive me if it looks like I might have copied, but I do my best to stay original.**

**ANYWAY, tell me what you think of Caius and Athenodora now that you have an extended view into their past, and more importantly what you think will lead from this event. I personally think the story is going fine, but I'd like your input too. **

**JUST A REMINDER: this story is rated 'T'! I do ****_not _****intend on adding lemons or anything. There might be brief mentioning or whatever, but the action itself shall not be presented.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so glad everyone (or at least I hope) enjoyed my last chapter! I'm doing my best to stay completely, if not semi, original when it comes to the plot so once you see the story unfold I'd really like to know!**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

BELLA POV

I spent the rest of the dawn in Caius' arms. What happened to me was just… unexplainable. It was as if my body just took over on impulse, and for some reason it felt so _right_, unlike anything in the world could compare to that moment.

I didn't feel awkward either. How could I with something that felt so perfect and natural? The sensation that coursed through me, there are no words to describe what I felt. What was first supposed to be an average night turned out to be something so much more, it makes me sad to have seen it go by. But the duties Caius had were inevitable, and as much as we tried to prolong the morning it wasn't until Marcus personally came to retrieve Caius, giving us a curious look in the process.

Right now I was being escorted by Demetri and Felix to the throne room. "The masters have requested your presence." Demetri told me as he and Felix went to pick me up. They didn't offer any more information, and I didn't feel up to the task to actually ask. Whatever it is it must be important, and with that being said and considering this is the Volturi I'm dealing with, I'd rather find out for myself.

As we walked through the hallways, I noticed that I did not see any sign of life. The halls were all dead silent and empty, with not one guard passing through. It was odd, but Felix assured me that everything was fine. Regardless I couldn't help but feel this massive uncertainty that was slowly building up in me.

Making one final turn, we ended up at the enormous set of wooden doors which separated the throne room from the rest of the castle. The doors were pulled open by two guards who stood within the throne room as we walked in. I felt my heart stop as my feet froze to the ground. Standing right in front of me were all eight of the Cullens looking at me.

I stared at them as the doors behind me shut, each one portraying their emotions; Esme seemed apologetic, Carlisle was disappointed, Rosalie seemed apathetic, Alice was looking at the ground in shame, Japan was looking directly at me, Emmett seemed incredibly pissed off as he shy Edward a deadly glare and Edward of course seemed distant as ever.

My eyes darted across the room, guards circled the walls all staring at the center of the room. Aro, Caius and Marcus sat on their thrones as Athenodora stood by Caius' side and Sulpicia stood distantly by Aro, looking down at the floor in what seemed to be guilt. "I believe you owe a few words to Bella, Edward." Aaron's voice boomed through the room as Edward let out a disgruntled noise looking at me with distaste,

"Victoria is dead, Forks is safe. You're welcome Bella." Edward's spoke lazily earning a harsh elbow to the side from Emmett,

"Ignore him Bella, everything is fine and it's safe for you to come home. Let's just forget what he said so we can continue what we left off at in Forks." Alice spoke up looking at me with pleading eyes.

"It's been two months, why didn't you ever try to write back or answer my calls?" I was somehow able to ask as they all looked at Edward with a deadly glare,

"Yes, why didn't we answer the calls _Edward_?" Emmett practically growled out as I sensed several guard members grow tiny smirks. My eyes narrowed, _how could he do this to me?_

Edward stiffened as he saw the glare I shot him before averting his eyes, "It's nothing, I just didn't want you to worry about us." He merely whispered as my anger slowly rose.

"How can you say that? Aren't I supposed to know what's going on in my mate's life?" I pressed as he scoffed crossing his arms. Alice's face softened as she mouthed an apology,

"Oh so you still consider us mates now?" He spoke accusingly as all eyes in the room landed on me. I felt my heart stop at his words, why was he doing this to me? What did I ever do?

"Edward what are you talking about?" I asked softly as his face scrunched in agitation,

"Don't act like you don't know _Bella_, have you forgotten about Alice's gift? She saw you 'acquainting' with the enemy and more importantly Lord Pain himself!" Hissed rose throughout the crowd as I too let out an angered growl,

"How _dare _you call them that? You don't know anything about the Volturi!" I snapped back.

"Open your eyes Bella! They've broken covens apart, nearly set a race to extinction and most of all feed on humans! Do you know how many lives they could have destroyed or ended?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP EDWARD!" I yelled at him causing all of the Cullens to flinch in surprise, "Do you even know what life was like _before _the Volturi? Or how many people _and _vampires died on a daily basis because there was such a lack of control? Of course the Volturi would kill, don't act like you didn't either! All you vampires probably owe your lives to the Volturi, can you even imagine what type if chaos we would live in if Aro, Caius and Marcus didn't start the Volturi? They probably risked their lives many, _many _more times than you ever would and you calling them the enemy is just… _wrong_! Do you know how much they suffered to make the world what it is today? What's wrong with you Edward!?" I yelled at him in pure anger, all of their faces frozen in shock.

Edward's eyes narrowed as his chest let out a growl, "How can you be so _stupid _Bella?" He snapped back harshly as Carlisle shot him a warning glare. I felt my heart stop at his cruel words, and immediately something within me disappear.

"Edward that's enough-"

"No it isn't!" Edward interrupted with rising anger and frustration, "How can you defend her, Carlisle? We left her here for only two months and already she's acting like she's one of them now!" I could sense Jasper trying to send wave after wave of calm to the room but it was futile to what I felt now. How could Edward treat me so badly now? I tried opening my mouth to say something but he quickly cut me off, letting out a twisted chuckle, "You really shouldn't act all that innocent Bella, considering where those dirty little lips have been lately."

"SHOW RE-" Caius tried speaking but was interrupted by an infuriated Edward who flashed back and forth as fast as he possibly could, grabbing Athenodora than standing in the far corner,

"I THINK THE HOMEWRECKER SHOULD HAVE A TASTE IF HIS OWN MEDICINE, DON'T YOU?" He yelled in Athenodora's ear like a maniac, his eyes grew crazed as Athenodora's face literally pinched as she hissed, yelling in some ancient language before slapping him hard across the face causing him to fall back.

"What the hell?!" Edward hissed getting up shooting Athenodora a deathly glare. From the corner of her eye she saw several guards and Caius standing up to her rescue but she put her hand up to halt them,

"Do _not _ever dare touch me again you vile Piece of filth. You are of no place to accuse brother am I understood-"

"I thought you were married!" Edward snapped back causing Athenodora's eyes to flare in anger as she slapped him harder across the cheek before kneeing him to the ground,

"YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TOO! YOU _WILL _SHOW PROPER RESPECT TO BELLA AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM AM I UNDERSTOOD?" She practically screamed in his face causing him to flinch. She narrowed her eyes directly at his, "You will answer me, and you will stand before my brothers, guard and your coven and explain your actions and I shall relieve you of your current punishment however anything my brothers have chosen for you is out of my power. If you choose to decline there will be dire consequences, do I make myself clear?" He nodded vigorously as a smile flew across her face as she walked in front of the dais and put him down before walking up to her original spot.

Her eyes traveled across the room, everyone's face was a total mixture of confusion and surprise at her sudden outburst. Her eyebrow arched slightly as she gave an innocent yet confused look, "What?" She asked as few people, including Aro and Sulpicia, gave her the _are-you-serious _look. Brushing it off she returned to her previous state of staring at everyone who wasn't next to her in a semi-apathetic fashion.

I was overwhelmed. So many things have happened already, some of which I'd never expect in a lifetime. Edward didn't think we were mates, I'd be safe to say he despises me actually. He won't listen to me, it's like he just _wants _to be against me. But why? If only he'd listen to me, he would understand that I never meant to hurt him. _Or perhaps he just wants to hurt you? You saw the way he left you here, you saw his approach to you. Perhaps he already knew what would happen if you were to stay here? Perhaps all this time he just wanted to toy with you? _

At that moment everything in my world soon stopped as I looked at Edward, dissatisfaction was clear on his face. Maybe he was all this time playing with me? _Perhaps the Cullens knew of this._ Remembering the looks on their faces, shame, disappointment and apologetic. I realized how right I was, how they knew the entire time. "Why?" the word suddenly slipped out of my mouth as a dozen heads turned and looked at me with arched eyebrows.

"We don't know why he did that Bella, everything will be-"

"Why would you lie to me?" My voice began to crack as I interrupted Carlisle. They all looked at me in concern,

"Bella we don't know what you're talking about." Alice tried to reassure me, but I knew by the look in her eyes that she knew, they all knew. They _lied _to me, some of the last people I had left. I felt a salty tear drop down my cheek as all of my feelings of defrayment and confusion vanished and were separated with blind anger,

I felt my fists clench as the tear dropped to the floor, I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly my voice began to raise as I shot them a glare, "Stop lying to me Alice!" I practically hissed. They gave me an innocent look,

"Bella calm down you're not being rational-"

"Like Hell I'm not being rational!" I interrupted causing Jasper to try sending waves of calm but they just seemed to pass right through me. I gave him an irritated look as he stopped, "How long have you known about Edward not truly caring about me?" I asked in a stronger tone as several gasps erupted across the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the side of Caius' lips falter as he let out a lethal snarl.

"Bella you aren't making sense!" Alice's voice was slightly shaky as she spoke.

"_Stop lying to me!" _I yelled as their mouths snapped shut. "I can't believe you'd keep this from me all these months, and then you actually has the audacity to let me suffer for months as a zombie then come back so I can nearly risk my life for some bastard who has played me? What kind of sick people are you?!"

"We never meant to hurt you, please just calm-"

"No I won't calm down!" I cried out stomping my foot furiously, "You kept me in ignorance for too long and I'm not going to be weak and just let it slide! Maybe I _am_ some weak and pathetic human who is easily persuaded, or maybe I'm just strong enough to realize the truth from lies. I'm done with you, all of you! I've suffered so much because of you, and I'm not going to let you continue feeding me lies when the truth is standing right in front of me!"

I saw Carlisle prepare and answer when I cut him off in rage, "You know what? Don't even bother apologizing to me, I don't need your pity to suffice. Just get out of my life, and I promise you I'll feel better." With that I stormed out of the throne room, holding back my own tears as I realized what I've just done was irreversible.

And there is nothing I can do about it now, because now I have no one. _You still have the Volturi Bella, it's not over yet. _I continued running through the halls until I felt let my head fall against a pillar.

It was all a lie, a beautiful twisted lie. I felt my entire world crack as I slowly fell to the ground, sobs escaping from me. How could I have been so _stupid_? So _naive_? I cried out in pain, it was as if everything in my world was being pulled from me. There was this painful tug at my heart, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me as I willingly fell back into the stone hard chest sobbing, "Please don't cry, they don't deserve your tears." I heard Caius' voice as the pain I felt suddenly decreased dramatically, "You're brave Bella, it took immense courage to do what you did in the throne room. Everything is alright now, you don't need to see them if it is what you wish. Just please… don't cry. It's too painful to see you this way." His voice was soft and laced with concern. Looking up I suppressed my tears as I buried my head in the crook of his neck,

"I feel so lost Caius," my voice cracked, "I…I can't believe I was so blind to what was right in front of me." I whispered softly as he nodded slowly, rubbing my back soothingly, "It hurt, and I'm not sure what I should believe now. Before my entire world revolved around Edward, I _loved _him and I thought he did too. I thought that I would be happy, and live a perfect life with them. But now all I want to do is run away, I can't face them without remembering all their lies. I don't even know what will happen to me now, one moment I would have bet my life on the fact that we were mates but now-" I paused for a moment suppressing my sobs, "I don't even know what will become of me."

"I know the feeling, to have everything you believed in pulled from you and be branded as a lie. You don't deserve to feel the way I felt so long ago, you deserve to be happy and loved. Edward was a fool to hurt you in such a way, he would probably never truly feel what love is and how powerful it can be. I know my pity won't help heal any of the wounds, but from personal experience I know just how more worse it can be to keep it bottled inside. I don't want you to suffer, I can't stand what they did to you… it was impossible for me to retain my rage." He paused for a moment before continuing willing his voice to calm, "We all admired how strong you were in there. It was truly awe worthy, and we all realized just how strong of a will you have. It's been so long since someone has stood up for the Volturi, and in a these years we would have never fathomed a human to be the one. We all want you to be happy Bella, _I _want you to be happy… and you deserve to feel that way. My only desire is to keep you safe, and I want only the best for you. You don't need to worry about the future because I will always protect you from harm."

I pulled back and looked into his sincere eyes, "What are you saying?" I asked as a shy smile spread lightly across his lips,

"I'm saying; will you stay here with me, until the day's end?"

**This chapter is a bit choppy and extremely dramatic as you can ****_clearly _****tell, but hey, it was bound to happen! The plot will soon begin to thicken, and soon enough we shall meet our antagonist (no spoilers)!**

**On another note, why do you think Athenodora reacted so roughly to Edward instead of being frozen in shock or cowering? I'll get into it later, but I'd love to see your predictions and thoughts on it!**

**So, Caius actually feels pain for Bella. More importantly, he wants to protect her and have her nearby asking her to stay with the Volturi. I wasn't really sure how to make him ask that without it seeming like he is proposing. Trust me I was dying to add 'until death do us part' at the ending but I could see how confusing that could be. After all it's just not normal for someone to propose after a first kiss, it's just impractical. **

**Speaking of which, I'm absolutely thrilled to see the reaction I got from the kiss, it's great to see that people aren't thinking that I'm rushing into it. In my opinion it was well timed, but that's just an opinion and not fact. I'm glad to see that most of you guys agree with me :).**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

CAIUS POV

Closing the door behind me softly, trying my best not to wake Bella up. She finally calmed down, and I was grateful to be the one to comfort her. I can't explain why, but I felt this unexplainable pain in my chest the minute she left. And as much as I tried to bear it, there was nothing I could do to prevent my own flee. The closer I got to Bella, the less pain I felt until there was nothing.

I didn't understand why being near her sated such pain, perhaps I should have listened to Marcus or Aro more in the past instead of blocking them off, they could have spoken of such a thing. _Then why not ask them? _

"Brilliant." I spoke to myself as I made my way running towards the study, making sharp turns as their scent grew stronger. Finally I was at the foot of their door when I overheard a conversation that was going inside,

"And when will they realize this brother?" Aro's voice asked, slightly excited as I heard Marcus let out a breath,

"That I cannot tell. I assure you, if anyone paid enough attention it too would be quite clear, in fact anyone who had the time would know of this revelation, and the only ones who don't know are the very people who have experienced it all first hand." He explained in a hush tone,

"All things considered however, I believe this revelation is in all good faith. If someone here deserves to be happy, he definitely ranks in the top ten." Aro replied in a coo.

"Indeed." Marcus agreed. I arched an eyebrow, _what are they talking about_? Recomposing myself I let out a huff before pulling the door open causing my two brothers to actually _gag _on their blood before turning their heads to look at me with wide eyes. Marcus was the first to recover, letting out a fake cough before putting his glass to the side before nodding in recognition redirecting his hand to one of the chairs. Aro soon caught on and spoke,

"Dear gods Caius if I were human you would have given me a heart attack." Aro spoke putting his glass down before patting away imaginary dirt from his suit.

"Good afternoon to you too brother." I replied semi-sarcastically as I sat on the arm chair, "I trust the Cullen boy had been taken care of?" I asked receiving two nods from both Aro and Marcus. Edward has been charged with assault, earning him six months in the dungeons with only two meals. However in my honest opinion he deserved to die not only for assaulting my sister, but for causing Bella all that pain. The rest of Cullens were found innocent and were sent back to Forks. To me, the judgment must have been corrupted, I mean they were the ones that let Edward get away with his tyrannical act, they should suffer as well. But _no_, they appear rely never broke any laws.

"Pray tell brother, why did you come to us so abruptly?" Aro asked, his feather-like voice returning to his previous serious tone he used before I entered the room.

Straightening myself, I began to speak, "I can to inquire about a recent event." I spoke bluntly as Aro motioned for me to continue. I opened my mouth to respond, but I just couldn't explain what I felt. And the fact that I couldn't explain something that was so excruciating confounded me to no end. Deciding trying to formulate an answer I stretched out my hand for Aro to take.

A few minutes later he let go of my hand and smirked delightfully, "So I take it you're officially Bella's guardian here in Volterra?" He teased as my lips curled back letting out a feral growl,

"Do not test me Aro," I warned as he put his hands up in mock surrender,

"Whatever you say my all mighty brother." He continued to tease as my face pinched causing Marcus to actually _chuckle_. Aro turned his head to the side and looked at Marcus as if they were communicating telepathically. Nodding his head, Marcus spoke taking a sip of his blood,

"We might as well tell him now brother, or else he might turn the castle upside-down in search for answers." Marcus commented as Aro nodded, turning his head to look at me with a full on smirk.

"Well it appears that our brother is beginning to feel the pull, dear Marcus." Aro spoke as Marcus turned his head to look at me suppressing his chuckles, "Furthermore, many centuries ago when we were discussing the effects of _mates_, Caius decided to block us out resulting in this mishap." He stated matter-o-factly.

"What does this have to do with mates? I nearly hissed as Aro and Marcus exchanged two childish smirks,

"Oh but Caius, this has _everything _to do with mates." Marcus began,

"For only true mats shall feel the _pleasure _of the pull." Aro completed his sentence, something that they have not done for centuries.

I stared at them in shock, trying to comprehend what they've told me. According to both Marcus and Aro, Bella and I were mates. It was impossible, just the probability alone would be enough to prove my statement. That and let alone that if we were indeed mates, it would never have taken me this long to figure it out. Never. "That's impossible Aro, if anything we just understand each other well. We're just friends, and I want to keep her safe, but that certainly does not mean I have feelings for her."

Marcus let out a scoff, "Truly Caius you must learn to be more trusting, and after all it _is _my gift to decipher bonds. I think I know what I'm talking about. Just learn to open your heart, you may not believe it but I think that deep inside that dead heart of yours is gold. Bella had already brought change to you, and when she learns to tap into that I do believe that you will be stronger and more admired. Just be open minded, if it's not meant to be nature shall take its course."

"Why thank you for your ever so gracious compliment." I nearly spoke to myself under my breath. Mentally shaking my head I decided to switch the topic, I didn't need to waste my time with these theories. "Whatever happened to you Marcus? I never thought I'd actually see you interact and converse so willingly.

Nodding, "Indeed brother, I understand your confusion. It's not like me to be acting like this anymore, and yet here I am. But the reason behind this recent revelation is actually quite simple, I am happy."

I gave him a cynical look, wondering if he has gone mad in the head. Anyone who has the least of a basic understanding of the Volturi that Marcus is the most apathetic and shadow-like of us all, a mere shell of the man he once was. Centuries ago when Didyme was still with us, Marcus was a very happy, charismatic and witty vampire. But now it would be safe to say that he is the complete opposite, and the few guard that are present today could even tell you themselves how much he has changed. And now, he admitted being _happy_, talking like a free man who wasn't the least bit apathetic. I motioned for him to explain why he was so elated,

"A bit nosy are we little brother?" Marcus spoke more to himself casually taking a sip from his cup before continuing, "I am happy for Bella." He stated simply as I felt my eye twitch,

"What the _Hell _Marcus?! For the first time in centuries you're actually happy as you choose to be happy about another's devastation?" I literally snapped back a little bit too quickly as Marcus rose an eyebrow,

"A bit protective are we?" Marcus am smirked before continued, "Rest assured brother I am not happy because of her suffering, but instead of what lies in her future." Of course, leave it to Marcus to leave out vital information just to get a reaction for whatever reason he deems necessary. He would even say 'It's sunny outside' in the middle of a cold winter day to a pair of newlyweds just to see if the groom would be willing to give his wife warmth. And how do I know this? Because it's not like he has done it countless of times ago while we lived as nomads.

Shaking my head I turned to Aro, "I've already finished sending out the last of our invitations for the ball Aro, I trust you are capable of taking care of the rest of the responsibilities?" I asked as Aro nodded. Waiting a moment I continued to speak on a softer tone, "Forgive me for asking brother, but how is your conflict with Sulpicia fairing? She seemed well out of sorts today." Marcus nodded in agreement as Aro's smile faltered,

"She refuses to even speak to me Caius, not even a glance in my direction. I do not know what is going on within her mind, but all my attempts to make peace with her are futile. She just blocks me off, unwilling. I don't know why she is acting like this, and I certainly do not want to intrude her thoughts on something like this. We aren't mates, everyone has come to realize that, but I still love and respect her. I am not a peace brothers, and as much as I try it hurts to know that perhaps it isn't Sulpicia's fault she has terrorized Bella but none other than my own.

**.:.**

BELLA POV

I frowned at myself in the mirror, putting my hairbrush down to sit on the arm chair. The image I saw was too much for me to bear. It was a picture of a broken girl with dark eye circles, pale skin, dead eyes and muddy brown hair named Isabella Marie Swan. I couldn't comprehend how quickly just my appearance would change, and I realized just how weak I was. Of course Edward would play me, I was so easy I destroy he was probably just seeing how long it took. I bet he was surprised to see how long I lasted, but it seems that time has taken its toll, for my past image is just a memory.

How could something we had that seemed so perfect turn out to be a lie? Everything that I believed in, every word I spoke in their favor was just in vain. I don't want to remember them anymore, I just want to run away from it, but I can't help but ask myself whatever happened to the love we had. Or if he even felt anything for me.

Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath, _don't beat yourself up Bella, they don't deserve you. _A voice within me tried to console me but it only did so much. I felt torn, half of me wanted to just lie in a ditch and die while the other half was urging me to be strong. But how could I be strong when I feel so _weak_? As if everything in my life was just a lie? A cruel sick lie that plucked my strings to a mesmerizing melody that put my common sense to sleep. How could I be so stupid? They're vampires, of course they would hurt you, a stupid little human.

I should have just let James take me that night, none of this would have happened. I would never have interfered with the Volturi, Sulpicia would have never gotten I trouble and Aro wouldn't feel guilty for what she has done. Caius wouldn't have to worry about me, Athenodora would have one less person to fake her feelings to. The Cullens would have been together, Edward wouldn't be in a cell and everyone else wouldn't feel guilty. Everything would be perfect if I hadn't walked in on their lives.

I heard the door open as I looked up, surprised to see Athenodora walk in with a solemn smile. She closed the door behind her before sitting down across from me, "I must apologize for not knocking, but I just happened to hear what you said about how our lives would be better without you." She spoke softly as I felt my eyes widen even more, if that was even possible.

"I…I was speaking out loud?" I asked I. Surprise as she nodded,

"More into the point, I can assure you that our lives wouldn't be any better without you. At least within these walls they wouldn't be." Athenodora began, her soft voice spoken soothingly, "You being here was one of the greatest thing that have happened to us in a long time, and I've seen shifting in the lives of some of the people here. My brother seems to have weight lifted from his shoulders, and I'm happy that he is less tense. Sulpicia and Aro were never mates Bella, and these things are meant to happen. She has been living in the shadows of what she believed was going to be her future, and she is threatened by your appearance. However the fact that Aro feels guilty about her actions lets me know that they have some unsolved problems, this is just a roadblock. If anything, it might just make their relationship stronger, and they will have no one else to thank but you."

She paused for a moment taking in an unneeded breath, "When you came to me that night in the courtyard I was surprised at how kind you were, usually the first thing people or vampires would do when see me is just stare in shock or fear, don't even get me started on what they think when I'm standing next to Caius. I've never had an actual friend Bella, and as a human when Caius and I were first offered friendship I was overjoyed and ecstatic, happy to see that someone else wanted to spend time with me. I soon learned however that all he wanted was a good laugh, or perhaps a sick sense of pleasure with the pain he caused not only me, but more importantly Caius. I was convinced that I would never have anyone in my life but Caius, even when Aro and Marcus came into our lives I was more than convinced they would hurt us just like everyone else did. I was a very naive newborn, and I had strong feelings for my sire, and he knew. At first it was as if I had reached cloud nine, he was so kind to me and helped me get over the guilt of killing to survive. But I soon learned of how sick and corrupted he was, and how he used my feelings for his advantage. How many times I have fallen victim to trust I do not know, but from then on it was hard for me to bring myself to trust anyone anymore.

But then you came along, and I knew from the first second I laid my eyes on you tags you were going to be different. You remind me of someone from my past who was the only person other than Caius who was willing to accept me, and it hurt to know that she too has been taken away from my life, but I don't want you to feel insignificant. I hide my true emotions so I don't have to get hurt any more than I am already. It's hard to trust when everyone else you've trusted has turned their back on you, but I just can't seem to imagine you doing that. You aren't a mistake Bella, this was all meant to happen. I believe that to the end of every storm there is sunlight, no matter how long and bitter the storm may be, and it will always hit hardest before things begin to slow down. Your happiness will come soon, just like everyone else's will. You just need to hang on until it does, because giving up now would mean losing your only true chance at happiness." With that she left leaving me in the room alone in recollection.

**No way, no way, no way! 100 reviews?! I literally squealed when I saw that number! I want to thank everyone who has given me support throughout this story, at first all this story was was a test drive to see if anyone was interested with my idea, and I was blown away by the amount of feedback I got so I decided to continue. I ****_was _****going to do a contest-type thing for this, but instead I decided to give a shout-out to everyone who reviews on this chapter. So if you're a guest, just make sure to have either a FF account/name when you review so I could give you proper recognition!**

**On another note, I apologize if the chapters from here in may seem to get shorter. I'm still aiming to get over 2K words a week, but my studies are hindering the time I have for fan fiction. I even have two essays due next week and I'm not even half done with the first so please understand that I'm still trying to fix my schedule.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad that I got so much positive feedback from the last chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Their names are as follow:**

_YunaNeko_

_Mylla-chant_

_toomanycats21_

_Lady Skyelite_

_ladyelmo323_

_01katie_

_victoria cullen30_

_Jazybear.9 _

_ElectricSocks_

_kouga's older woman _

_Wolffie Baby Girl_

_chanur_

_babesbraves_

**On another note, I understand that some people must be fussing over the lack of Caius/Bella fluff, well there is still one final yet major event that will make them realize just how important they are to each other. And I plan on making the transition to that event in this chapter, so hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride ;)**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

DEMETRI POV

"I don't know what to do guys!" I blurted out in agitation as I stormed into the room throwing myself onto the couch. Felix and Santiago both turned their heads, each one with a confused look on their face.

"What are you talking about, Demetri?" Felix asked, arching an eyebrow at me as Santiago nodded.

Letting out a groan, "It's about _her_!" I spoke in exasperation as both Felix and Santiago let out an 'Oh'. Ever since Athenodora began warming up to me, we have been spending more and more time with each other to the point where Jane and Alec started making pet names for us. At first I was surprised by their sudden actions, but then again how can I blame them? They are just 13 physically anyway.

"May I ask just why you are suddenly so conflicted about this certain immortal?" Santiago suddenly broke the silence, his Spanish accent etched with curiosity as he looked at me questioningly.

"_Because_," I stated, "now that Isabella is officially going to be staying here in the castle, Caius will surely be bringing her to the ball, if not staying with her." I spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"So?" They both asked. I swear these two must be clueless!

"That means Athenodora will be alone during the festivities, which means there will be men flaunting from all over trying to seduce her!"

"Whoa, I'm pretty sure you might be overthinking it a just tad bit." Felix spoke giving mean amused look, "Let's think this through, first of all the chances of her going solo is about a minimum. I mean seriously, she's Caius' sister. If anything considering how protective he can be he might even make Marcus go with her just to be sure no one tries anything."

"I object." Santiago protested turning to Felix, "In my opinion Demetri has all the right to worry, this _is _the princess we're talking about anyway. She has so much of an influence on the decision the brothers make at times that if any leader of a coven were able to, they could use her influence to make them stronger. The only reason no one has tried anything with her is because she went with Caius, but now that she is alone the word will leak and I assure you, there will be more men asking her for a dance than the rest of the women combined." Santiago stated before quickly adding, "Not to mention she's gorgeous." He added under his breath as Felix snickered at my annoyed expression.

Calming myself down, I let out a short exhale and spoke, "That is my exact fear, I don't want to see her get hurt that way… or anyway to be honest." My voice was from as the both nodded. Since day one of being in the Volturi, I have always been her personal guard. And over the years I have been able to tie up some loose ends on her past and why she acts the way she does. Or why she would somehow escape to the courtyard and sing solemnly to the moon, always spending the rest of the night in dead silence with tears that are so very hard to shed roll over her cheeks. That event itself is a spectacle for many of the members in the Volturi, her voice was hauntingly beautiful and the way it would echo through the walls of the castle would draw anyone to just standby and listen, trying to decipher her lyrics.

"I see," Santiago spoke more to himself pulling me from my thoughts before standing up and tracing his way to me where he pulled me up by my arms, "if this is what you fear than the answer is simple, _you _must be the one to seduce her before _they _get to. Now," Santiago instructed as he put us both in tango position, "tango is a spectacular example for it is all about seduction. Pretend I am Athenodora, and seduce me so I could spend the rest of the night in your arms instead of being hounded by other men." He stated, his pitch going higher until he was faking her voice.

I stared at him in shock, "Are you sane?" I asked in bewilderment as Santiago gave me an unamused look before his eyes practically lit in a fit of genius,

"Oh Demetri!" Santiago did his best to sound like a pleased woman, "Dance with me!" He insisted, pulling me closer to his chest as he literally forced me to move with him. From the corner of my eye I saw Felix smirk in amusement as I shot him the death glare. Letting out a huff, Felix stood to pry Santiago off of me but not before stealing a video of this unfortunate event.

"Now," Felix said as he made Santiago and I sit on the couch, "You guys tend to over think a lot of things. You don't need to seduce, court or whatever, all you gotta do is have her preoccupied during the entire event. Just ask her to go to the dance with you, that way you can be sure nothing happens." He stated obviously as Santiago opened his mouth to protest but was beat to it by Felix, "There will be _no _seducing!"

Santiago rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if this 'brilliant' idea is ever to work you must make an impression on her, and then crack the question."

"Do you suggest inviting her out for a walk?" I asked as they both nodded in approval,

"But don't you dare screw this up Demetri or I swear I will personally squirt pig's blood in your eyes," Felix began as Santiago finished their routine threat, "and toss you into a ring of fire!"

ATHENODORA POV

I frowned internally as I walked away from Bella's room. I knew well what Bella is going through, and it is hard to stay strong when it appears as if everything that happened to her is no one's fault but her own. And of course with that being said she would have felt that everything would be at peace if she didn't exist. Ashamed as I may be I must admit that I too felt the same way she did, and throughout the years I had to be strong enough to assure myself otherwise.

Letting out a deep breath I urged myself to think positive, Bella will heal and in time she will be stronger. The night will always be darkest before the dawn, and every storm is always hardest before it ends. These past events, in my opinion, are what will lead to Bella's happiness in life, and I want to make sure that if someone within these stone walls finally gets a chance to be happy, it would be someone who deserves it.

Making a final turn I arrived in the grand ball room to observe the guard prepare the room to be decorated. I was doing this as a favor to Aro, he asked me to make sure that the guard were doing their job correctly for the winter ball. It's been a tradition ever since we conquered the Romanians, 1500 years ago we held a ball to honor those who have lost their lives and suffered during the Dark Times, but now it is a celebration to not only honor, but untie the covens and nomads from around the world to gather under one roof to celebrabrate. It's an important and prestigious night for our world, and it happens on the exact date of the Romanian's fall, which according to Marcus is December 27th.

Nodding to myself confirming that all that needed to be done in the room was completed with color and flair, I turned on my heel preparing to leave the room before I nearly ran into Demetri, who just stood there looking at me with a shy smile. Arching a curious eyebrow, I asked, "How may I help you Demetri?"

If vampires could blush, his face would be flushed with various shades of red as he seemed to be composing a response in hiss mind, "Um, may I speak to you in private princess?" He asked as I nodded, confusion was etched on my face as I walked alongside Demetri who seemed to be having an internal conflict.

We arrived in one of the seldom used rooms as I sat myself calmly on the red chair as Demetri began walking circles, inaudibly muttering nonsense to himself. "Are you well Demetri?" I asked slightly tilting my head.

Turning slightly to face me he nodded, "Uh… yeah, I mean yes, yes I'm fine princess it's just that I've been meaning to ask you something."

Whatever happened to the charismatic and outgoing Demetri I knew so well? If vampires could sweat I guarantee that Demetri would be soaked by now judging by his tone of voice. But this… it was almost _alien _to see him this way. Giving him a concerned look he was somehow able to recompose with a stronger sense of confidence, "What I want, I mean meant to say was…" he began to trail off silently before noticing my confusion, "would you do me the honor of going out on a walk with me? And maybe perhaps hunt afterwards?"

I smiled slightly, "All that hesitation for such an innocent question?" I chuckled softly as his eyes darted to the side shyly. I suppressed my chuckles as I stood in front of him, gently placing my hand on his cheek and moving his head so that I could see him clearer, "I'd love to."

His eyes widened in shock, "You're serious?" He asked, amazed that I agreed. Nodding, a genuine smile swept across my face,

"Have I ever lied to you before?" I asked as he too smiled, "Come, let's go inform my brothers about our fairing." I spoke in a cheerful tone as I hooked my arm in his before we both exited the room as Demetri used his gift to trace Aro, Marcus and Caius. This was only a matter of courtesy, they have all the right to know where we will be heading to and for how long. After all, Demetri is my personal guard so even _if _he hadn't asked to go on a walk with me, he would still be accompanying me on any of the trips I make. Plain and simple.

The halls were a bit livelier today, and as Demetri and I walked through the halls I noticed many guards look at us, some were either smirking, confused or even _jealous_. Personally, I found the funniest reactions where from Jane and Alec as they began to whisper a childish tune under their breath,

_Demetri and Athenodora sitting on a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love,_

_Then comes marriage _

_Then comes the baby in the baby carriage._

Sure, it was an extent juvenile thing to do, especially for the likes of the twins, however all things considered if prefer to see them like this rather than glaring holes into stone walls. Not to mention the expression on Demetri's face was absolutely priceless…

As we neared my brother's study, the sound of the piano floated through the air as Demetri tensed ever so slightly. I gave him a reassuring look before lightly knocking on the oak door.

**Alright so here's the deal with this chapter. I know that there isn't ****_any _****Caius or Bella, but you'll soon see why I chose to make this chapter. This chapter is actually extremely important believe it or not, and it will lead to a chain of events which will ultimately end with Bella and Caius together. Basically, what I'm planning to kill two birds with one stone, the stone will be revealed soon ;).**

**I know that many of you expected a chapter full of fluffy fluff with a dash of chocolate syrup but I promise, there will be plenty of time for that in the future, just not now. I'm doing my best to keep updates early so in the case that I'm really busy I may be able to get them out by the weekend, so expect an update either Wednesday to Sunday. I'm about to leave for school, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings! Okay so you know the deal, Athenodora sings… a lot. The reason? Simple, and there is a chance that most of you figured it out by now anyway. Regardless, I like explaining things… especially if I created it. Now just to make things clear, the reason I am doing this is because I received a PM asking why she did this. I realized that some other people may be confused so I decided to explain. Feel free to scroll.**

**If you remember, a couple chapters back Caius said that as children, 'Athenodora would spend her time with mother singing gleefully…' meaning that even at a young age this was present. Throughout her life, she would bottle up her emotions, distress, etc. from everyone because she didn't want anyone worrying about something like that. Much like Caius, her past influenced much of her personality and traits. She may have not been through as much chastisement/punishment as Caius did, but she was constantly out through physical and verbal abuse by not only those who 'employed' them, but her fellow slaves and people throughout her entire life. She was deemed insignificant, therefor she feels the need to bottle everything up because in her eyes, she doesn't deserve sympathy. Singing comes by instinctively to her, and the lyrics she uses help her release some of those bottled up emotions/etc.**

**Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

MARCUS POV

Letting out a short exhale, I slowly flipped the page of the ancient book I held in my hands. My eyes quickly read over the text as I flipped to the next page, dully waiting for _something _of interest to happen.

Aro sat on the couch across from mine staring into the fire pit as Caius played on the piano, venting out many of his frustrations with every key he touched. Yes, I believe I'd be safe to say that today was an incredibly dull day. I let my eyes shift to Aro, who seemed to be in complete thought, then towards the fire pit as the flames danced joyously.

I sighed, knowing that Aro was trying to formulate an attempt to get Sulpicia to speak with him. It strained me to see him react this way, who would have thought that Aro Volturi would be effected so much by the actions of his wife? Of course, this didn't make him any less respectable, in fact the very fact that he treasures the privacy if she so much to the extent of refusing to read her without permission is a very noble and honorable thing to do which I respect him for.

I could already tell without reading his bonds that their relationship was wavering and hurt… severely. The only question is, _how _severely? Aro was clearly trying to settle the disputes, but Sulpicia was literally just turning her head, not even looking at him for a proper second effort what seemed to be guilt wash over her face as she looked away.

Narrowing my eyes, I focused on their lines. It was a thin green line intertwined with a thin white line. They were being pulled farther apart within their own hold, symbolizing that even though what they feel to each other is mutual, they are being torn apart by it. _How curious…_

I began to focus on Caius' bonds now. The one to him and Bella was pure gold, infused with black - separation. I frowned internally, they had such potential and yet they still cannot seem to understand what they mean to each other. _Well if you can't get one of them to realize what they are, you could always get Bella to. _I nodded, a small smile making its way to my lips as I raised from my chair and quickly put my book away, ghosting to the door as a light knocking came from it.

"Would you tend them Marcus?" Aro asked apathetically as I nodded, turning my head slightly to see Caius's input but he was far too immersed into his music to even notice. Gently turning the handle, I opened the door just enough so that only I was visible.

I felt my eyes widen and curiosity spike as I saw Athenodora and Demetri stand before me arm in arm. Suddenly I was able to sense a strong new bond form from both of them, a solid silver band which barely connected them together. I stared at them in surprise, _that's the closest thing anyone can have to a mating bond_. Athenodora opened her mouth to speak but I put my hand up, "Follow me," I spoke as they nodded, following me deeper into the castle away from hearing range. _Let them find out for themselves, Athenodora isn't as close minded as Caius, and Demetri has already accepted his feelings. _

Yes, they will find out by themselves, and in time there will be not one but two happy couples in this castle who ultimately deserve happiness. Athenodora has been through too much defrayment, and the incident that occurred with Nikolai was the final push she needed to make her believe that she simply could not trust anyone… or at least not fully anyway. I remember that day clearly, much too clearly infect.

Everything was supposed to go perfectly, we take out Nikolai's 'henchmen' while Athenodora distracts him just enough so we could finish the job. We were so sure that it would go exactly like that, and even though Athenodora was unsure we were so convinced otherwise that we made her see things through our perspective. She went up to Nikolai, and we went out to destroy the threat. When we came back we heard Nikolai say that he was going to 'give her a taste of what he meant'.

We were enraged, and once we entered the cottage we heard her cry out in pain. At that instant we prayed open the door, but not without difficulty. For an unknown reason it took several attempts to open the door, and to this day it baffles me but nevertheless we got it open.

Consequently however, we immediately found out that we were late because once we entered the image we saw was enough to turn Caius' already dead heart nearly nonexistent to other beings. Athenodora was being raped by Nikolai, and at first sight Caius let out a feral growl as he literally ripped him off, anger and hatred radiating off of him. Aro and I decided against interfering, knowing how much rage he felt it was best to let him eliminate Nikolai on his own. Athenodora was clearly in pain, considering that she was infect a virgin, not to mention how aggressive Nikolai was with her under restraint.

I had sympathy for her, and as much as I wanted to comfort her I knew that I was out of place for such an act. We were mere acquaintances, and with her being in such a vulnerable and exposed state, it would certainly imply the wrong message. Caius would have had anyone's head if I laid a finger on his sister that day, and I can assure you that Aro knew that as well by how merciless he was to Nikolai. Aro was definitely fascinated at how capable he was to fuel himself with all the hate and rage he felt, and even though that may seem rather insignificant just the mentioning of his name would make any of his enemies wary, and his very presence would strike fear like bullets through their unseating hearts.

However what surprised me most was the sudden transition between total rage to a genuine sympathetic and caring man. He was over to his sister in a millisecond, wrapping her carefully in his cloak before leaving the scene with Athenodora in his arms. That was the one thing he blames himself most for, and it has gone to such an extent that his subconscious mind sometimes voids the memory for his own sake.

Looking over at Demetri and Athenodora, I was able to tell that they seemed content with each other. However with the past in check, Caius will be a _bit _mad when he finds out about this. He must understand what it feels to love your mate before figuring out what Athenodora and Demetri had, it would be the only way he could accept it.

"I take it you may have wished to receive an audience from my other two brothers as well, however they were preoccupied. If it means no significant difference, I am of assistance." I explained whist they looked at each other exchanging faces before looking back at me and nodding.

"We just wanted to notify you that we'll be taking a walk by the forest, brother." Athenodora spoke casually as I nodded, _yup, Caius would never let them go. Good thing I'm not him. _

"When will you return?" I asked as Demetri suddenly spoke up,

"Before dawn master, she will return safe and sound." Demetri assured me, his voice infused with confidence. I smiled internally, knowing that what Demetri said would reign true. The bond they share is stronger than I first thought, and with my previous knowledge of vampric relationships, Demetri would sooner commit suicide than watch Athenodora die.

"Very well, but no later than sunrise am I understood?" I warned as they nodded vigorously before Athenodora embraced me, gently whispering into my ear to keep their fairing secret before thanking me. They left, content with the answer they received. I felt a sting in my chest as memories of my beloved burned their way into my mind. They were painful memories, but I never want to forget her. I would rather live in eternal pain than forget her existence, because then on the last day of my life I would be able to embrace death with open arms and be relieved of the ever growing pain I feel. For I know that the day I burn is the day I could be damned alongside my love, my heart and existence, Didyme.

**.:.**

DEMETRI POV

The moon slowly began its decent as Athenodora and I walked peacefully, sated from the wandering campers who were traveling just among the city lines of Volterra. It was incredibly serene, the trees stretched high into the air, smugly presenting themselves in the moon's cool glow. A stream drifted silently dividing the forest from the countryside as small fish races through the crystal clear water, oblivious the the world outside their stream. The moonlight shone against the flowers giving them a magnificent spotlight for their grace.

Athenodora smiled lightly at the two doe that trotted alongside the stream, liberally taking sips from the clean water. "I've never seen such peace in so long, it's truly breathtaking." She spoke admiring the picture-perfect scenery. I smiled, happy to see that she was enjoying her time with me. She looked beautiful under the moonlight, her hair shined brilliantly as her skin seemed to have held a perfect illuminating glow.

We spent hours exploring and having interesting conversations as the night progressed. She was more at ease and with every concerns action we had, her mood began to lighten as if a void within her was finally being filled. I learned more about her as well, although it was slightly indirect I learned that she wasn't always so… _broken_.

I shook my head, deciding to think about that at another time. Right now all that should matter was Athenodora and I, not analyze or whatever. Looking over to my right, I noticed that she was completely taken by the scenery around her as we walked. She was as fascinated as a child in a toy store.

Suddenly, as her head turned to the other direction her eyes widened as her entire expression collapsed. "Demetri," her voice was spoken in a soft whisper as her hand gently tugged on my sleeve. Concerned I turned my head to the direction she was looking at, confounded to see a man standing on his own staring blankly at us, his red eyes apathetically studying our every move as he hid beneath the shadows. An eerie feeling began to rise as I felt more pairs of eyes on us. Cautiously, moving my head I saw the same exact image posted at each side, quickly multiplying as they encased us.

I felt the undeniable urge to run, to escape this insane hallucination with her and never turn back, but as much as I tried to avert my eyesight I couldn't. It was as if I was forced to stare. Unexpectedly, when I tried to reach for Athenodora's hand to escape, I felt a pair of rough hands push both of us down to our knees as all the duplicates suddenly vanished one by one until there was one left. He began to walk towards us but stopped halfway as two more people emerged from the trees, their scent suddenly rushing in as if it had been halted.

I let out a growl as I noticed who the men were, smug smirks plastered upon their faces as they stopped in front of us, "Long time no see my friends." Stephan spoke sarcastically as Athenodora's delicate eyebrows furrowed in genuine scorn. I heard Vladimir scoff,

"Oh dear, it seems we have angered the _ever _so kind and fair princess! Whatever shall we do now?" He mocked as I hissed, causing him to raise an eyebrow in my direction.

"Leave us, the Volturi do not wish to associate with the likes of your coven." Athenodora literally snapped back as both Stephan and Vladimir's eyes widened,

"Magnificent, it appears she finally grew a backbone." Vladimir commented as Stephan rolled his eyes before cutting in,

"Forgive him, but as you may recall Vlad was always this way." Stephan spoke casually, carefully studying our expressions before continuing, "Regardless however, it appears that you just happened to be in the right place at the right time, well at least for us that is."

"What are you talking about?" I immediately spoke in a harsh tone as Stephan gave me an irritated look before recomposing,

"Neither of you are going anywhere for you are the very key for our plans. There is no possible way you can escape from where you are now, and even if we did release you we would be able to recapture you with ease because we currently have the greater advantage." Vladimir spat arrogantly as Stephan shook his head at his comrade's audacity.

"You see, we don't appreciate the Volturi just waltzing into our lives and taking away the world we worked so hard to create for ourselves. The tyranny you Italian scum have brought onto the world will soon perish, and you two are the perfect bait." He stated bluntly. I felt myself tense as from the corner of my eye the sun lazily began to rise.

**Chapter 12 done, and I am incredibly tired. Okay so don't fret, next chapter is in Caius' POV which means, Bella is just around the corner. **

**The tensions are starting to rise, and I'm sorry if it seemed pretty choppy or rushed but it's really late where I am right now so please, give me mercy. This chapter was basically supposed to be Demetri/Athenodora being 'kidnapped' by the Romanians to be used as bait for *NO SPOILERS*. Comment what you think will happen next, it's always a great delight to see you guys have opinions on the story!**

**No this story will not be a cliché…**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

CAIUS POV

I'm going to kill Marcus… right after I finish planning out Demetri's murder. How dare he just grant my sister permission to leave these walls? Who knows what atrocities take place within that forsaken forest! For all I know Demetri might have even just as easily ditched her, or worse, harmed her by now!

I let out an annoyed huff as I stomped down the halls. I swore under my breath as I heard Aro's voice call my name from behind. "Where are you heading to brother? Have you forgotten that today is the meeting? All of the inner coven's presence is required for this, which includes you and your sister!" He asked speeding up to me.

"You don't say, Aro?" I replied sarcastically as I heard Aro let out a huff before continuing,

"There is no time for your sarcasm little brother, the meeting starts in one hour. Just make sure that both of you will be present." Aro spoke hastily before leaving as my footsteps grew quicker. I sped past dozens of paintings and sculptures that I could honestly care less about as I left the castle through the back entrance.

The forest towered over me as clouds conveniently began to cover the sky as small droplets of rain descended. Storming into the forest, I sniffed the moist air and was able to identify not only my sister and Demetri's scents, but four different scents. _Romanians._ I hissed at the thought.

Oh yes, this day does infect have death written all over it.

BELLA POV

Lightly closing the door behind me, I was sure to not make any notice whatsoever in order to not get caught. Lightly tip toeing through the halls, I peered my head through various doors searching for someone - anyone - that I could speak to. I couldn't explain what it is, but I can't fight this terrible feeling I have in my chest. It is as if I can feel that something bad is going to happen, and all I want to do know is go to someone for help.

Okay maybe what I said about speaking to _anyone _about this isn't entirely true, but nevertheless I need someone to speak with so I can be reassured. The first vampire to come to my head was Caius, but he was always so busy that I decided to go to Athenodora instead. However I don't know what caused this sudden rush of audacity, after all I've been doing lately is staying locked up in my room, but this feeling isn't anything new. It just took until now to realize how significant it truly is, and I'm scared that something may happen because of it.

Opening the door to the courtyard, I hoped to find Athenodora there but was gifted with complete solitude. No one. Furrowing my eyebrows, I knew that I would have to search deeper into the castle which scared me to no end. After the events with Sulpicia, I feared that someone else would try to hurt me. Who wouldn't? I'm so vulnerable alone, an easy prey for anyone who was skilled enough to make a quiet kill which in my opinion, is nearly everyone who has lived here for at least a century.

Then again, Caius promised to keep me safe. And I knew that deep inside he meant that sincerely.

CAIUS POV

A feral growl escaped my chest as a stinging pain grew stronger with every step I took. I did my best to void this feeling, but the more I tried the less I began to concentrate at the task at hand. It was inevitable, I knew that I simply could not ignore it and so I began to magnify the pain into what I was doing.

Their scents began to drape the air until eventually I saw a lingering figure in the distance. I felt a lethal snarl escape my lips as I was able to identify his foreign scent. Accelerating, I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the tree, "What did you do to them?" I virtually hissed out as a smirk crawled its way to his face,

"_Moarte Volturi_." His voice was heavy and slightly rustic as he spoke in fluent Romanian. I seethed at his threat and tightened my grip around his neck as cracks began to creep their way across his neck as a result. To my upmost despair, his smirk grew larger as his head quickly leaned back against the chipping bark of the tree before literally _vanishing_ from sight.

_What the Hell? _Suddenly, I heard a scream as I turned my head to see Athenodora and Demetri being restricted by two behemoth men. Her eyes were pleading as she cried out for me to run. Instantaneously, the vanishing man reappeared and grabbed me by the neck, pushing me against a tree and breaking it in the process. Rising, I saw Stephan and Vladimir come into view from the corner of my eye as the 'Romanian magician' started running towards me.

I spared no time to react and efficiently dodged his hit, grabbing his arm from behind and kicking him. My victory was short lived however as he stood once more and ran again in my direction, leaping in the air in an attempt to tackle me air born. Sliding beneath him, I grabbed his ankle and slammed him to the ground, "Do you have some sort of sick death wish, Stephan?" I hissed as a smug look washed over their faces,

"Perhaps, but only time can be certain." Stephan began, placing his hand up giving off some type of signal. I superseded a growl as the Romanian magician from beneath me vanished before appearing behind Stephan and Vladimir. _Coward. _"Now, I believe we got off on the wrong foot today have we not? In all honesty, we are all so glad that you took the time to join us, your sister was beginning to grow just a tad bit bothersome. We would have hated for something to happen, wouldn't we?" His voice was masked with a false sense of calm and kindness as I felt my temper begin to boil dangerously.

Clenching my fists, I glared at his way, "What is the meaning of this, the Volturi has left your coven in solitude. This is completely absurd!" I tried to be diplomatic in this situation but despite all my efforts my patience was wearing thin. Where was Aro when you needed him? He was always best at masking his anger.

Vladimir chipped in, scoffing irritably, "You seem to neglect the basic fundamentals of common sense, Caius. Your coven would have been better off burning us and yet you let us continue our lives in complete solitude for over a thousand years. What did you expect us to do all those years? Reminisce and wait until death finally claims us? You and your brothers should have thought this through, and yet here you stand, vulnerable and alone with none of your precious guard to protect you. You're pathetic, the entire Volturi is pathetic. And as every single vampire cowers in fear to your name, I'd much rather be burned than bow down to those who have dismantled the Romanian coven. What goes around comes around, and now it's time for the Italian scum to get a taste of their own medicine." Seeing my anger, he smirked victoriously,

"Don't even get me started on that _human _you're harboring. What was her name again? Ah yes, _Bella_. I've heard so much of the mortal, in fact the entire vampire world has. I must say, I never expected you to be the one to invite her to live with the Volturi, much less willingly offer to protect her. You seem to be doing a marvelous job at protecting the dysfunctional human, it would be such a pity if you wouldn't be able to return to her wouldn't it?"

Insulting me was one thing, insulting the Volturi was asking to get your head ripped off. However, odd enough the second he mentioned Bella that was where I cracked. The idiot did not know a thing that he was speaking of, none of them did! Growling, I felt all my bottled emotions, all of my pain and anger take over as I completely lost control. One moment I was standing there, the next I was bolting towards Vladimir with lethal intentions. And then, everything began to blur as the monster within me took over.

BELLA POV

I couldn't fight it anymore, this sense of bad fortune and pain was becoming overwhelming. And for some reason, the harder it grew the weaker I became. My chest felt as if someone was going to rip my heart out, and this never-ending feeling of misfortune made it seem so much more real.

Suddenly, my entire vision clouded as I was hit with an intense wave of pain. I fell to my knees, crying out plus begging for mercy inaudibly. It was consuming me, and as much as I tried to escape it seemed to rage even stronger until suddenly the pain became so lifelike, that combined with everything else I felt before that somehow, I began to feel numb. My eyes were still open, and as the pain began to almost feel nonexistent I had lost all my strength to move.

I lay vulnerable on the floor as my vision slowly began to cloud. From the corner of my eye I saw a blurry image of Jane being restricted by Felix and Santiago as Alec starred in horror. I heard her screams and pleas as Aro and Marcus sped in, looking stressed as Aro grabbed Jane's hand. Suddenly, as Marcus was coming towards me, Aro's eyes lit in curiosity as he looked in my direction,

"Lei era vulnerable al dono di Jane, il suo scudo è andato." I was nearly able to hear what he said, much less understand as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"The meeting will be canceled until further notice, Jane-" Marcus spoke as suddenly everything in my world came to a stop as I was consumed in a never ending darkness.

ATHENODORA POV

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening, not now, not _ever_! I watched in a mixture of horror and worry as Caius fought violently with Vladimir and the strange teleporting/duplicating man. I was horrified, anyone with half a decent knowledge could tell. I knew that Demetri too was worried, and as I could infer from the past he was putting his best effort to escape the barbaric man's grasp. I felt pained and conflicted, why must every happiness I receive be destroyed?

I was truly happy spending my time with Demetri, and I was almost positive that the feelings were mutual. Everything was going perfectly, and I was enchanted by the beauty and peace that seemed to be eternal within this forest. It didn't last, and I still don't know why I'm still so shocked by it. Everything I have known that brought me joy, hope or even pleasure has hurt me one way or another.

_Stop thinking about yourself, your brother is in potential danger! _I was suddenly snapped back into reality with a wave of guilt washing over me as I realized how selfish I was. Looking up, I felt my entire world stop as I saw that his eyes had darkened dangerously in rage. However unlike most situations, his eyes weren't just black. They were literally _beaming _with hatred, one look and the most innocent of people would be haunted for eternity. Caius wasn't himself, which I was positive about. No, this was the man who killed the three men who assaulted us in the alley… the man who killed Nikolai.

I felt an immense pain in my heart at the thought of him as I urged myself to stray away from the topic. I closed my eyes, unable to see the fight without confliction. None of this needed to happen, I could have just stayed in Volterra and we would all be safe. We could have all been safe, none of this would have happened and we would have just as easily taken care of this situation… eventually. _Why must you be so weak? Always in need of a rescue, so incapable of protecting yourself. Such a disgrace, no wonder he took advantage of you, a stupid naïve girl. _A voice within me hissed in distaste.

I suppressed a scream as I felt a strong arm around my neck, pulling me up roughly as I began to struggle. Another arm wrapped itself possessively around my waist as I was held back. "Let me go!" I cried out, struggling within the impossibly strong grip as his arms tightened threating. Crying out in agony, I felt cracks form around my body as he intentionally tried to crush me within his grasp.

Suddenly, what was once plain agony had transitioned into a complete sensation of torture, like thousands of daggers piercing skin as his hand clamped my mouth, slowly pulling my head backwards as the cracks grew. Out of the or we of my eye, I saw Demetri hiss in anger as he tried with all his might to escape his captor's grasp but was instead tackled to the ground and pushed deep within the soil. As soon as Caius saw what was happening, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me with wide, horror-stricken eyes as both Vladimir and Stephan ambushed him, grabbing his head and successfully ripping it off.

The man let go of me as my knees hit the floor, onyx tears staining my face as I starred at the image in front of me. Crying out, I screamed in pain as I saw both Stephan and Vladimir smirk in satisfaction, "Oh look at her, it almost makes me feel bad." Stephan cooed as I felt a wave of rage hit me as I tried standing but felt an arm gently wrap itself around me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Demetri bearing a large crack around his neck as well. He gave me a reassuring look as I felt the rage be overruled by an undeniable sense of pain, "Why?" I was nearly able to speak, my voice cracking as a gentle stream of tears dripped across my cheek.

"This is just the begging my sweet Athenodora, may the Fates have mercy upon you as the future comes. You are to leave, and don't forget to tell Aro, 'Death to the Volturi.'"

**"Moarte Volturi" - "Death to the Volturi"**

**"Lei era vulnerabile al dono di Jane, il suo scudo è andato." - "She was vulnerable to Jane's gift, her shield is gone."**

***hides in corner* Please don't kill me!**

**Holy sweet honey iced tea, I never thought I'd actually reach this part of the story. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone, but this is essential for the outcome of the story. I have to admit, it was hard writing this chapter, especially the ending. I kept re-writing it and I just couldn't get it right… so I just stuck to this. **

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter other than that, this chapter was genuinely one of the toughest ones I have written in a long time. I guess many of you must be questioning the logic about 'killing' Caius, or perhaps even raging about it. But trust me, I'll stick to my promises. You'll just have to hang on a bit longer to find out what happens next :P**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight Universe belongs to SM, this is only my little planet within said universe.**

ℱiяҽ ɑɲԀ ɪƈɛ

ZACK POV

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Conner's jaw unhinge at the sight before him. I suppressed my laughter, amused at how shocked he was at Jane Volturi's gift. It was pretty stupid for him to be surprised I guess, I mean master did warn us about her gift beforehand. Looking over to my other shoulder, I saw that Sierra was completely unaffected by this being so used to see people in pain from her human life. We all heard footsteps as we turned on our heels to see who it was. I was sure to enforce my gift to its full extent in order to not be recognized as soon as we saw some more members of the Volturi. _Oh shit._

I gave Sierra a pleading look to stop her influence on Jane as she nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on Jane. Suddenly, Jane's once black eyes shifted back to red as she blinked a dozen times in confusion before spotting Bella on the ground. Her eyes widened in shock. "Jane?" Another boy asked about her age, I suppose his name was Alec who stood there starring at his sister,

"A…Alec, I didn't-" she was cut off as two older men sped in and restricted Jane, who started yelling at them to release her. The sound of footsteps rung in the air as both Aro and Marcus walked in and scanned the scene before reacting. We fled the scene shortly after, escaping Volterra in fear of getting caught.

"Where was Caius?" Sierra asked curiously whist I stopped enforcing my gift once we were far away from the city. Both Conner and I snapped our heads in her direction and gave her a questioning look,

"Why would you care? He's one of them." Conner countered with a sneer. Sierra shrugged, giving him an innocent look,

"I dunnow, he's just pretty cute that's all."

"Cute? Sierra you're thirteen, he's well into his twenties!"

"So? I've got a thing for blondes, _especially _snowy blondes."

"Snowy blondes? He's a fricken albino!"

"Whatever, he's cute, can't I have man crush?"

"Not when it's a ruthless and sadistic bastard!"

"So are our masters." Sierra jested as Conner fell silent looking at her in shock. What she said was true, our masters were sadistic and cruel. The only reason we were here was to cause controversy within the castle by using our gifts to tear apart the Volturi. Conner's ability was to suppress other's gifts, and Sierra had the ability to influence people. My gift was to make anyone including myself invisible to the outside world by being virtually undetectable. That included both sight, smell and touch.

Huffing, I sped up my pace as they did the same. The cool air brushed against my layered hair as the scent of venom suddenly hit the air. We each exchanged expressions before silently agreeing to investigate as I used my power, shielding us from sight. Suddenly, we came in view of our masters holding something within a woven bag. Behind them were the two impossibly strong men, Baren and Ivan. Right beside them trailed Derek, whose sharp eyes starred apathetically at the trees in front of him.

We felt a wave of surprise his us as we saw Baren and Ivan drag a headless body as they walked. Sierra's eyes narrowed, "Is that… _him_?" She asked softly as I studied the seen closely, noticing the golden crest.

"Aren't the leaders the ones who wear the golden necklaces?" I asked as Conner nodded in confirmation, "Then I guess it is him." I concluded as Sierra's face pinched,

"That's sick." Conner commented lightly as we both nodded in agreement. I knew that the masters were always a bit twisted, but this was just too much. What did they expect to get out of this anyway? It's not like they don't expect the Volturi to get revenge after all. If anything, this was the best way to get us all killed.

"Why do you think they did that?" Sierra suddenly spoke my very thoughts as I shrugged,

"I guess we'll just have to find out."

**.:.**

BELLA POV

_I stood in the center of a glorious field as the sun illuminated the room perfectly. I wore a gorgeous white sun dress with my hair braided to the side with a beautiful purple flower. The area was different, like one of those perfect field you would imagine from kid's stories and movies. _

_I felt the grass beneath my feet as I ran across the grass, a sudden feeling of happiness and love soaring within me with every step I took. The air brushed my hair ever so lightly as the sunlight seemed to shine perfectly on me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as my arms flung themselves around this man's neck as our lips crashed against each other's passionately. The kiss was so innocent yet was somehow unlike anything I have ever experienced. The way our lips moved in perfect synchronization, the way we fit together like two puzzle pieces was enough to make me happy for a lifetime. _

_As the kiss began to slow down, we each pulled away as I rested my head on his chest, inhaling his comforting and familiar scent, "I missed you so much, please don't ever leave again." I spoke as I felt his hand gently stroke my back soothingly,_

_"Not a second passed by without me thinking of you, my love. I apologize for making you wait so long for my return." It was Caius' voice, but somehow it seemed to soothe me more than usual. _

_Pulling away, I accepted his apology and embraced him lovingly cherishing the time we shared together. I felt whole with him, as if everything was in perfect harmony. I was at peace, happy and safe… something I only felt in his presence. "Please, stay with me tonight." I asked looking at him as he frowned slightly, gently brushing a stray piece of hair and tucking behind my ear._

_"You know that Aro is expecting me for a meeting, il mio dolce." He spoke solemnly as I exhaled calmly,_

_"He can get by, it's only one night and you have been away for so long-" I was interrupted by him as he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss off guard. It felt like pure ecstasy, and as I felt myself literally melt in his arms he picked me up bridal style and ran towards the castle. Pulling away I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck once more and rested my head on his chest as he ran, "I love you, Caius."_

_"I love you too, la mia dea." He spoke lovingly before slowing down at an even pace as the back door to the castle were pulled open by guards who greeted us with respect. Softly putting me down, I held his hand and gently pecked him on the lips before noticing I caught someone else's attention,_

_"Good evening brother, sister. What a glorious day it is to be testing Aro's patience, hm?" Athenodora teased lightly as she came in view holding Demetri's hand as they both smiled widely._

_"Nice to see you too, sister." Caius rolled his eyes as Athenodora giggled lightly. I smiled, happy to see the dating couple was enjoying themselves. Once they would marry, Demetri would earn his place as the commander of the guard and while Aro, Caius and Marcus are still above him in ranking Demetri will have more power than those in the elite guard. Thankfully, this news has not strained his relationships like he worried about but instead strengthened it. Athenodora grew more confident too, and she was also beaming with true happiness, just like I was when Caius and I discovered we were mates. _

_"Come now brother, you know I missed you very much. And don't worry about Aro, he should know not to interrupt a newly mated couple." Athenodora coaxed as I smiled my thanks to her as Demetri continued,_

_"We will try to pull some strings to get you either a day or two alone, I believe it'd be best considering how long you've been apart." He winked causing Athenodora to elbow him in the ribs as he released a fake hiss of pain._

_"Whatever," Athenodora spoke flattening the bottom part if her dress, "I believe it is time for Bella-_

I felt the dream fade as I sprang up from the bed, sweat dripping from my forehead as I rubbed my eyes before looked at my surroundings. I was inside my room, thankfully, and the sun was close to setting. Getting up I was relieved to see myself in my own clothes but that didn't mean much compared to the dream I just had.

Caius and I were mates in dream, we even _kissed _like a thousand times! It felt so real and… it was literally _perfect_! I couldn't explain what I felt, it was a wonderful mixture of happiness, safety, love and peace that nothing I felt before could compare to it. _Was I fantasizing about Caius? _No, no I was _not_ fantasizing about him! It's just…

_Just that you and Caius are meant to be? _My inner voice taunted me as I shook my head. No we are not, we're just friends that's all!

_Love is like friendship caught fire, strong and powerful yet beautiful and essential for life. Hatred and fear on the other hand; ice. Cold, unforgiving... the absence of love and is driven by just that. You two were like ice, never would you have ever imagined being close to him months ago, and yet here you are. Fire can only last as long as it is nurtured and cared for, and the stronger it grows its strength can melt the darkest of ice. The flame is eternal and contains a mind of its own, its loyalty undying and understanding unmatched. Let this fire burn the last of the ice Bella, and perhaps you may be able to find the one thing you have been missing all this time._

I stared down at the cloth before me, my mind racing as I came to realization. Caius and I were _mates_. Actual mates. Not like Aro and Sulpicia who chose to be together forever, or how Edward and I were not too long ago. No, this was the actual thing. I was conflicted with how I should feel, but I couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness hit me as I sprang off of my bed almost comically.

I had to go to Caius and tell him… or at least talk to him. With my mind set I walked out of my room and looked both ways. Consequently, I was at a loss of where to go until I felt a gentle tug in my chest. I decided that since I generally had nowhere else to turn, to follow the tug through the halls and winding staircases. The castle was wonderful during sunset, the light gently showcased the artwork and hallway as I passed by and eventually as the tug became almost nonexistent, I found myself in front of the doors to the throne room.

The doors pulled open, as if anticipating my entrance as I walked inside. My once smiling face turning into one of worry as I saw the guards look down at the ground solemnly. Aro, Marcus and Sulpicia stood on the dais with pained expressions as Athenodora cried into Demetri's chest. "W…What's going on?" I asked as Sulpicia looked away in a mixture of guilt and pain. Marcus' eyes drifted towards Aro as he nodded slightly and the guards looked up at me apologetically. Athenodora was the only one unable to react as he cries somehow grew stronger as Demetri did his best to console her.

I looked up at Aro for he was the one that always spoke for the Volturi as somehow he too was at a loss for words. Suddenly yet slowly, he swallowed hard before exhaling, "My dear, sweet Bella, although it pains me tremendously to have to accept this news I shall give you, it goes without need to explain that you will be most affected this. I need you to understand that this is not your fault, nor is it anyone else's fault," his eyes drifted to Athenodora who just buried her face deeper within Demetri's chest suppressing her cries, "that this occurred."

I felt a terrible feeling of worry hit me as my heartbeat accelerated. A thousand scenarios hit me, and for the first time ever every single second that passed by seemed to be equal to a thousand years. I could not comprehend what was happening, or why for that matter, but whatever it is please just make it _stop! _As Aro detected my discomfort, her turned his head and looked at Marcus pleasingly as if he was at a loss as well.

Regretfully, Marcus looked straight at me, his face uncertain, "Mia cara, there is no other way to put it but to tell you the truth." He paused for a moment, inhaling gently before giving me a look of pity, "Caius has been lost to the enemy."

**Why is Sulpicia suddenly feeling guilty? Where are the Romanians dragging Caius' body too? ****_Why _****are the Romanians dragging Caius anyway? What will Zack, Connor and Sierra discover? How did they become vampires? What happened to Jane? What was Bella's dream about? Did Caius even die? Why is Bella's conscience so wise? So many questions… so little time!**

**Alright, so this chapter was one day late. The reason? No, I did not have a writer's block. No, this chapter wasn't necessarily awkward to write. And no, I wasn't necessarily busy. I have no excuse this time, my only explanation is that I somehow got off track from my regular schedule. Sorry about that, but hey it's better late than never right? (sigh)**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


End file.
